Paparazzi
by J. M Oliver
Summary: Naruto é um fotógrafo que almeja acima de tudo, ser reconhecido, e para isso vai aceitar a missão mais ingrata de todas: ser paparazzi. Sua vítima nada mais é do que um misterioso novelista homoerótico. O que será que isso pode dar? UA/YAOI - COMPLETA
1. Paparazzi

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim, ao autor Masashi Kishimoto e seus colaboradores. Está fic foi baseada na música Paparazzi, Lady Gaga, e a letra no começo da fic é dela.

**Par: **Naruto x Sasuke. - NaruSasu

**Betagem: **Uzumari Weasley**.**

**AVISO: **YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo (Ou seja, dois homens se pegando). Se não gosta, não leia.

* * *

**P a p a r a z z i**

_Nós somos o público, Nós estamos saindo  
Liguei meu flash, é verdade, preciso daquela sua foto  
Isso é tão mágico  
Nós seríamos tão fantásticos, oh  
Couro e Jeans, glamour de garagem  
Não tenho certeza do que isso significa, mas essa foto nossa...  
Não tem preço, pronto para aqueles flashes  
Porque você sabe, baby, que eu..._

**Capítulo Um – Paparazzi**

* * *

- Pra onde você está indo Naruto? – gritou a mulher de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azul-turquesa. Carregava uma pilha de papéis e andava na direção contrária ao loiro.

- HEY! Estou indo ver a chefe – comentou. Mal se cabia de tanta felicidade. Seu sorriso ia de uma orelha à outra. - Finalmente vou ter minha chance de ouro!

- Boa sorte então. – desejou ela, contente.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu, voltando a andar. Estava afoito para chegar logo a grande sala.

Andou por alguns corredores, entrou no elevador deserto, percorreu mais alguns corredores até finalmente chegar ao seu destino final. A sala do editor chefe.

"_Tudo bem, Naruto, vai correr tudo certo_" pensou, lançando pensamentos positivos enquanto abria nervosamente a porta. Colocou a mão na maçaneta, respirou fundo, deu o seu melhor sorriso e um pouco mais confiante, girou a maçaneta e entrou.

- Bom dia, Tsunade-Obachan! – cumprimentou-a, com seu bom humor habitual.

- Bom dia. – replicou. – Já disse para não me chamar de vovó, moleque! – queixou-se, pegando meia dúzia de papéis e jogando-os nas mãos de Naruto. - Temos um novo serviço especial para você. E se as fotos forem boas, podem até ir para capa.

- Finalmente uma capa! Já estava começando a me perguntar quando o meu talento ia ser valorizado...

- Vai te catar, Naruto! – os olhos âmbares faiscaram furiosos. – acho bom você conseguir essa matéria... Se não – ela levou o dedo até a garganta. – você já era.

- Vai ser mole... – parou no meio dá frase quando sua atenção foi captada pelas letras "autor misterioso". – Espera aí! Eu vou ter que descobrir a identidade do maior escritor homo erótico do Japão?!

- Isso mesmo. E espero que consiga isso antes dos repórteres de Suna, se não, você vai ser mais um na lista de desempregados.

- Mas... Bachan! Isso é... Caramba! Não tem como eu descobrir isso... E isso é injusto... – exaltou-se, desesperado - Eu não sou um detetive! Sou um fotógrafo!

- Sei que tem boas fontes... Aquele seu tio... O velho pervertido...

- Jiraya.

- É. – afirmou com certo desgosto. - Ele escreve livros não é? Fiquei sabendo que é a mesma editora dos livros do Nekomata.

- É. Não entendo porque tanta fascinação por esse cara... , fala sério, e se ele for um velho de 65 anos, entediado com a vida e sem mais nada o que fazer? Você acha que as fãs vão gostar disso?

- Pensei que esse fosse o Jiraya. - rebateu sarcástica. – Além do mais, o que as leitoras pedem, nós atendemos. Sem questionar, Naruto.

- Só acho que isso vai ser perda de tempo. Mas se você faz tanta questão, e vale uma capa, eu aceito.

- _Ótimo_. – juntou as mãos sobre a mesa, e com o olhar, indicou os papéis. – Esses papéis são tudo o que eu descobri da minha investigação particular. Não é muito, mas talvez ajude.

- Melhor que nada. – consolou-se. Recolheu os papéis e se levantou. – Já posso ir?

- Claro. – quando o loiro já estava com a mão na maçaneta, ela chamou-o, fazendo com que parasse com a porta meio aberta. – Ah... E nem pense que você tem o dia de folga, você trabalhará normalmente.

"_Maldita_ _Velha_" pensou raivosamente enquanto saia da sala. Poderia apostar que quando chegasse a sua mesa estaria coberta por pilhas e pilhas de papéis. E não se decepcionou. Havia tantos papéis sobre a sua mesa que ele pensou se um dia acabaria com tudo aquilo. Por ser o 'faz-tudo' da empresa, sempre acabava em maus bocados. Sentou-se na mesa de mogno, guardou os papéis que Tsunade lhe dera numa das gavetas e começou a trabalhar.

O expediente se encerou pontualmente às seis e meia, e Naruto, que não era bobo nem nada, terminou o último trabalho que faltava e correu para saída mais próxima. Parou alguns metros depois, num barzinho que Jiraya sempre freqüentava.

- Naruto... Que bons ventos o trazem aqui?

- Na verdade, é uma tempestade, e ela se chama Senju Tsunade.

O mais velho torceu o rosto na menção do nome.

- O que aquela velha bruxa exigiu dessa vez? – perguntou. Naruto aproximou-se e sentou numa das almofadas próximas.

- Ela quer que eu descubra um rosto...

Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E você acha que eu posso ajudar por que...

- Você sempre tem ótimas informações - fez uma pausa planejada - e parece que o cara é da sua editora.

- Hnm. Deve estar falando do Nekomata. Aquele maldito fez um bom rombo no meu orçamento... Perdi muitas fãs por causa dele, sabia...?

- É esse mesmo. O que você sabe dele?

- Não sei muita coisa. – ele deu de ombros. – Muitos paparazzi já tentaram tirar uma foto dele ou dela, nunca se sabe...

- Espera – interrompeu, fazendo o sinal de pare com as mãos. - está me dizendo que pode ser uma mulher?

- Sim. A maioria dos escritores desse gênero são mulheres. Não me pergunte por que, eu não faço a menor idéia. Mas bem... Isso também não quer dizer que ele não seja um homem...

- Mas... Argh! Mas que merda – resmungou baixinho, fechando os punhos. – O que mais você sabe?

- Nada. Quero dizer, até hoje esse cara nunca deu as caras na editora, nem mesmo para assinar o contrato. – passou a mão pelos cabelos prateados, tentando lembrar-se de algo que pudesse ajudar o afilhado - Toda a segunda-feira tem um grande envelope pardo na caixa do correio, sem nome, endereço, nada. Esse cara é um mistério.

- Como diabos ele/ela faz para receber? – inquiriu arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Não importava como; ele tinha que encontrar uma brecha.

- Deve ter uma conta no nome dele... Pelo menos comigo é assim.

- Puff... Achar esse cara vai ser como procurar uma agulha no palheiro. "_Putz_!"

- Já está desanimado? – bebericou um pouco de sakê*, e fitou-o de soslaio.

- Mas é claro que não! Essa capa vai ser minha, de qualquer jeito! – afirmou animado, batendo as palmas das mãos na mesa.

- Para começar essa nova etapa, que tal uma rodada de sakê?

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Saiu do bar cambaleando, e Deus sabe como chegou em casa. Tomou um banho extra-rápido e se enterrou na cama. Na manhã seguinte, incrivelmente não acordou com ressaca, foi para a cozinha, fez um café da manhã rápido, ligou a TV distraidamente enquanto tomava o café ligeiramente e correu para o trabalho, porém, no caminho, algo na vitrine da livraria prendeu sua atenção. Parou, pensou e repensou se deveria entrar ou não, então mandou tudo para o inferno e entrou.

Naquela hora, a livraria estava quase vazia. Somente o atendente e mais duas mulheres encontravam-se no recinto. Sem dar muita importância, caminhou até a estante de livro principal, pegou o livro, leu o resumo e não achou grande coisa, na verdade até achou clichê demais, no entanto aquilo era por seu trabalho por isso não se daria ao luxo de ter preguiça. Decidido, superou a vergonha de pegar um livro homo erótico, se encaminhou até o caixa, pagou-o e desapareceu da livraria disposto a nunca mais voltar.

"_Espero que isso valha os meus preciosos 500 ienes*" _pensou possesso, metendo o livro de qualquer jeito dentro da bolsa.

Chegou ao trabalho cedo, por isso ficou vadiando na internet, a fim de verificar qualquer dado que levasse ao paradeiro do autor "misterioso", e exceto por blogs feitos por fãs alucinadas e algumas páginas com todas as edições do seu livro, não encontrou nada. Vasculhou um pouco mais, mexeu no seu e-mail, enviou alguns dados e ficou jogando campo minado.

Quando o relógio marcou oito horas em ponto, alguns de seus colegas de trabalho começaram a chegar. Uns poucos ligavam o computador e começavam a organizar o trabalho que teriam naquele dia, outros paravam direto na cafeteria já que o dia deles só começava com uma rodada de café forte e puro.

- Bom dia. – disse Lee, como sempre, animado. Moveu-se para a cabine ao lado da de Naruto e sentou-se. – Então, já tem um novo trabalho em vista?

- Com certeza! – fechou o jogo que até poucos minutos o entretinha para voltar sua atenção para Lee.

- Que bom que está animado! – moveu os dedos pelo teclado, digitou sua senha e abriu algumas pastas com novos trabalhos. – Sabe, eu acho que esse ano nós vamos ter corte de pessoal. A Gazeta de Suna está roubando todos os nossos leitores e o pior de tudo é que eles estão pegando as nossas matérias para isso.

- Ei! O que ouve com a concorrência leal?! – brincou, sabendo que, no mundo do entretenimento, não existia 'concorrência leal. '

- Você deveria perguntar isso para o seu amiguinho, Naruto.

- Hnm. Nós não falamos de trabalho Lee, além do mais, ele não tem culpa, por mais que ele seja o proprietário, você sabe que não é ele quem manda. Os 'conselheiros' ainda são bem relacionados dentro daquela empresa e você sabe.

- Sei... – resmungou, contrariado.

- E o que ouve? Vocês brigaram?

Suspirou cansado e voltou sua atenção para os olhos de Naruto.

- A mesma coisa de sempre. Ciúmes. Você sabe que por trás daquela fachada "não-me-toque-sou-feito-de-gelo", existe um ruivo muito estourado, e eu também não sou nenhuma flor de lótus, acabamos discutindo e pronto.

- Como diria o Shikamaru, isso é problemático.

Lee acenou com a cabeça.

- Se é.

- Mas sabe o que eu não entendo? Porque vocês sempre se apaixonam pelo inimigo. Por exemplo, o Shika, nega, nega mais é gamado na Temari, você bem tem um caso com Gaara, fora os outros de que eu não tenho conhecimento.

- Argh. – tossiu interrompendo a conversa. – Se vocês não perceberam o horário de trabalho já começou.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Ao chegar em casa, jogou-se no sofá, e fechou os olhos por alguns segundo. Abriu-os para dar de cara com uma enorme bagunça, roupas estavam jogadas na sala, potes e mais potes de ramen empilhados sobre a mesa, e fora o cheiro que se assemelhava muito a de um rato morto. "A maravilhosa vida de um cara solteiro", pensou com certo sarcasmo. Ele nunca fora muito organizado com as suas coisas, no entanto, aquilo era o cúmulo da imundice, até mesmo para ele.

Trocou as roupas de trabalho por umas mais antigas, e colocou a mão na massa. Logo que acabou de arrumar o pequeno apartamento, caiu exausto, mesmo que o apartamento fosse do tamanho de um ovo, sempre dava trabalho de limpar.

"_Preciso arrumar uma diarista urgente_", pensou, pois se tivesse que dar mais uma daquelas faxinas em sua casa, com certeza não iria ao trabalho no dia seguinte. Colocou os pés para dentro do sofá, e sem querer, esbarrou na sua pasta de trabalho, que caiu no chão e se abriu. "_Droga_", pensou, abaixando-se para pegar, e o livro que tinha comprado hoje mais cedo caiu. Girou-o, decidindo se deveria, ou não, ler. "_Que se dane, se eu não ler vão ser 500 ienes perdidos_" folheou primeiro sem interesse algum, mas logo nas primeiras páginas o enredo já captou sua atenção. Não era açucarado como achou que seria muito pelo contrário, contava fatos pessoais e aparentemente reais.

Leu com tanto empenho que não notou que as horas passando rapidamente. Quando se deu ao trabalho de olhar para o relógio, viu que já eram quase três da madrugada. "_Uaau_", pensou, espantado, "_Não_ _pensei_ _que_ _fosse_ _tão_ _tarde_". Olhou para o livro, e de novo para o relógio, teria que trabalhar amanhã e para isso teria que estar inteiro, mas também queria saber o final... E faltavam tão poucas páginas... "_Posso pedir para o Lee me cobrir enquanto_ _eu_ _dou_ _uma_ _cochilada_", pensou marotamente, pegou o livro e se arrastou até a cama para ficar mais confortável.

Dormiu instantaneamente após ler o livro.

Acordou com o barulho ensurdecedor do telefone. Tateou até encontrá-lo na beira da cômoda.

- Alô. – atendeu sonolento, com a cabeça encostando-se ao travesseiro.

- _Onde_ _diabos_ _você_ _está_? – sussurrou um Lee visivelmente irritado, do outro lado da linha.

- Hunm... – olhou ao redor. – estou em casa...

- _É_. – devolveu revoltado. – _E se você não estiver no trabalho daqui a cinco minutos você vai estar morto. Tsunade vai fazer questão de te esganar com as próprias mãos._

- Ãhm.

- _Você está atrasado, Naruto!_ – bufou inconformado pela lerdeza do loiro.

- Oh... – olhou o relógio. – Puta Merda!

_- Acho bom vir rápido. Ela está furiosa. –_ cochichou e desligou o telefone.

"_Merda, Merda, Merda_" pensou enquanto, vestia apressadamente uma calça, uma blusa qualquer, e um tênis um diferente do outro. Pegou o celular e as chaves, e correu em disparada para o trabalho. Ofegante, quase sem ar, conseguiu chegar ao trabalho em tempo Record, e mal sentou na cadeira foi chamado pelo supervisor.

- Tsunade quer vê-lo.

"_Oh, meu deus."_

- Tudo bem. – disse levantando-se, e antes que pudesse chegar ao elevador, escutou Lee murmurar um 'Fogo da Juventude', que em qualquer linguagem normal seria 'Vai dar tudo certo'. Dirigiu-lhe um sorriso esperançoso, e entrou no elevador.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Sua mão tremeu levemente ao encontrar-se com a maçaneta da porta. Oh... Sim, ele estava com medo. Não que Tsunade fosse o despedir, ela não ia, mas ele sabia que ela poderia fazer algo muito pior. Respirou fundo e tentou manter toda a calma que era possível, e como ele suspeitava, foi recebido com uma garrafa de sakê que se chocou com a parede a poucos centímetros de sua cabeça.

- ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA! – gritou histérica, e balançou perigosamente outra garrafa de sakê.

- Eu... – coçou a nuca – estava dormindo.

Tsunade sorriu. Um sorriso macabro.

- Quer dizer que você estava dormindo...

- É, bem. Ontem eu fiquei até tarde investigando o tal autor misterioso.

A expressão de Tsunade se aliviou. Mas só o suficiente para Naruto voltar a respirar.

- Achou alguma coisa?

- É. Mais ou Menos. O relatório que você me enviou me ajudou um pouco, mas ainda não vi uma ligação. Por exemplo, porque esse tal de Kabuto, onde ele se encaixa na história?

- Está no relatório Naruto, ele é médico assistente.

- Eu sei. Li no relatório. Ele exerce a profissão, não é isso?

Os longos cabelos loiros balançaram levemente numa negativa.

- Ele, junto com Orochimaru, supervisionam a saúde da família Uchiha.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Depois de ser repreendido e levar um sermão de uma hora e meia, Naruto voltou para o trabalho. Escorregou para a cadeira e ali ficou até a hora do almoço. Logo que o sinal tocou, ele sumiu, indo para os fundos da empresa para dormir. No entanto, antes pediu a Lee que quando o horário terminasse, fosse chamá-lo.

- Naruto. – chamou sacudindo o amigo e colega de trabalho. – O horário de almoço já acabou.

- Já? – perguntou sonolento. Coçou os olhos e fitou o amigo. – Obrigado por vir me acordar.

- De nada. Ah! Tem um telefonema para você, é o Jiraya-san.

- É, o que será que ele quer comigo?

Lee balançou a cabeça em sinal negativa.

- Eu não sei. Mas ele disse que é importante... Sobre um artigo seu...

"_Artigo...?... Mas eu não..."_

- É claro! – murmurou, batendo na testa. Era óbvio!

Correu para o telefone deixando o amigo sem entender nada.

- Naruto...!

∞**NaruSasu**∞

- _Ohayo_*. Naruto.

- Oi, velho pervertido.

_- Ei! Já falei para parar de me chamar disso!_ – pausa – _Já estou quase me arrependendo de ter te ligado._

- Puff. Fala logo o que você quer, velho tarado...

_- Ora seu... Mal agradecido! Eu liguei para te ajudar... Lembrei-me de uma coisa. _

- O quê? – inquiriu curioso.

_- Todos os escritores têm um contrato._

- Isso eu já sei! – cortou levemente irritado.

_- Não me interrompa moleque! – _ralhou_ – Como eu ia dizendo, todos os escritores têm um contrato, e neles o nome têm que ser verdadeiro. Sabe, pro contrato valer._

- Ah! Entendi... Mas... Ei! Porque você está me ajudando?

_- Não é obvio? Se o autor for desmascarado meus livros vão voltar a ser os mais vendidos. E eu vou cair nas graças da editora de novo..._

Naruto estalou a língua.

- Você não presta Ero.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Logo que terminou o expediente voou para o prédio da editora. O prédio era feito de tijolinhos, tinha apenas dois andares, mas ainda assim era muito bem conservado. Observou o andamento do prédio e esperou que todos os funcionários saíssem para entrar. Foi para a porta dos fundos, e com a ajuda de dois grampos, abriu a porta. Agradeceu aos seus tempos rebeldes, onde arrombar portas era apenas um hobby. Recolheu os grampos e entrou. Olhou de um lado para o outro, para se certificar que não havia ninguém no prédio. Então seguiu para a sala de segurança para desligar as câmeras de vigilância.

Como o combinado, a porta estava aberta. Desligou as câmeras internas e seguiu para o escritório, onde, provavelmente, ficava toda a papelada. Horas se passaram, até que ele encontrou o tal contrato. Teve um pouco de dificuldade com os Kanjis, mas finalmente consegue ler:

"_Koori Haku"_

Anotou o nome num papel, guardou o novamente o contrato e foi para casa. Um pouco mais tarde, ligou o computador e procurar do tal nome. Rodara todos os sites de registro da internet a procura do nome e o sobrenome, e deu graças a deus por ele não ser tão comum, se não estaria perdido. Aos poucos foi eliminando até que só restaram dois 'Haku's'. Um homem de quarenta e sete e um de vinte e seis.

O primeiro tinha um filho de sete anos, era casado e trabalhava numa empresa de advocacia.

O Segundo não tinha filhos nem família registrada, solteiro e... Trabalhava na casa Uchiha.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Vocabulário:_

**Sakê** – Bebida alcoólica japonesa.

**Ohayo** – Bom dia.

**Ienes** – moeda japonesa.

**Kanjis** – escrita japonesa.

**Nota da Autora: **Sei que eu não presto XD. To com duas fic's por terminar e uma delas eu to empacada... Maass a inspiração surgiu... E enfim deu nisso, essa fic não deve ser muito grande.

**Agradecimento Especial há: **Uzumari Weasley, que revisou o texto e me ajudou a encontrar os vários erros. Obrigado.


	2. LoveGame

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim, ao autor Masashi Kishimoto e seus colaboradores. Está fic foi baseada na música Paparazzi, Lady Gaga, e a letra no começo da fic é dela.

**Par: **Naruto x Sasuke. - NaruSasu

**Betagem: **Uzumari Weasley**.**

**AVISO: **YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo (Ou seja, dois homens se pegando). Se não gosta, não leia.

* * *

**P a p a r a z z i **

_Eu quero te beijar  
Mas se eu fizer ficarei com saudades, querido  
É complicado e estúpido  
Ter a minha bunda beliscada pelo cupido sexy  
Ele quer jogar, ele quer jogar  
Um jogo do amor, Um jogo do amor ¹  
_

**Capítulo Dois – Love Game**

* * *

Naruto passou as mãos nos cabelos loiros tentando, a todo custo, se lembrar onde já ouvira falar naquele sobrenome.

"_Já sei!", _Pensouentusiasmado, tateou todos os papéis que estavam sobre a mesa até achar o papel pardo que Tsunade havia lhe dado. Tinha certeza que acharia alguma coisa ali.

Vasculhou os relatórios duas vezes até seus olhos captarem as palavras 'médico' 'família' 'Uchiha'. Então era dali. Sorriu contente consigo mesmo, e começou o trabalho. Não sabia por que, mas sentia que estava no caminho certo.

Pesquisou mais algumas horas na internet, e conseguiu a foto de ambos. O primeiro, Haku, tinha os cabelos negros um tanto quanto grisalhos e muito curtos, tinha um rosto e a posição do corpo austero o que indicava um típico pai de família. _"Se for ele disfarçar muito bem"_, pensou com certo humor e foi para a foto seguinte.

"_Uaau!"_ exclamou, quase perdendo o ar. Dizer que o homem da foto era apenas bonito seria _sutil _demais. Mesmo na foto podia ver a beleza estampada, os cabelos longos eram negros e brilhosos, presos num coque, com apenas duas mechas sobre os dois lados do rosto, a pele clara lembrava-lhe uma boneca de porcelana japonesa, os olhos eram incrivelmente vivos e a boca era de um rosa pálido. Um ser andrógino, que poderia, facilmente, se passar por uma mulher.

"_Bem o meu tipo", _pensou interessado. Era bi e, ainda que optasse por mulheres nada o impedia de, às vezes, sair com homens.

Balançou a cabeça e tentou manter o foco "_Vamos, não se distraia, isso é trabalho_" pensou enquanto tirava uma cópia da foto. Terminou o trabalho e guardou tudo. Como o dia seguinte era sábado, teria bastante tempo para pesquisar.

Despertou na manhã seguinte com o barulho do despertador, tomou um banho e um café rápido, e logo saiu. Sua intuição lhe dizia para que fosse para a mansão Uchiha e assim o fez, pegou um ônibus e foi direto para a mansão Uchiha, chegou lá um pouco antes das seis da manhã.

O sono começou a bater, e vendo que nada acontecia na casa, ele resolveu cochilar no canteiro de flores, que mais parecia uma floresta.

- Ei. – chamou uma voz desconhecida, sacudindo-o levemente. – Acorde, ou você vai ficar doente.

- Hnm. – abriu os olhos sonolentos. Sentou-se no gramado e fitou a pessoa a sua frente. - Quem é você?

Sorriu amavelmente.

- Essa era a pergunta que eu deveria fazer. – comentou divertido, e apontou para o campo florido. – Essa é uma área particular.

- É mesmo? Eu não vi nenhuma placa. – comentou, só agora olhando para o rosto do garoto. – Você... É...

- Eu... Você me conhece? – inquiriu desconfiado, e se afastou um pouco de Naruto.

- Erm... Não. – replicou rapidamente, e coçou a cabeça. – Só pensei que fosse alguém conhecido. – mentiu. - Você se parecesse muito com um amigo.

- Ah, Sim. Mas você ainda não me respondeu: o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu... Estava cansando, e acabei caindo no sono.

O moreno soltou um risinho abafado e ajudou o loiro a se levantar.

- Deveria tomar mais cuidado onde dorme.

- Farei isso da próxima vez. – olhou ao redor, estava bem mais afastado do que imaginava, já nem enxergava a rua. – E o que você esta fazendo aqui, nesse bosque tão... Sombrio?

O bosque não era nada sombrio. O sol, ainda fraco, penetrava pela copa das árvores trazendo um calor acolhedor. Os passarinhos e esquilos iam de um lado para o outro a procura de alimento. Tudo era muito tranquilo.

- Vim colher ervas. – indicou, mostrando-lhe a cesta em suas mãos.

- Que legal! Quer ajuda?

-... Claro – concordou, e ensinou a Naruto como pegar as hortaliças sem danificá-las.

Enquanto colhiam as ervas, Naruto como todo o seu carisma e bom humor, começou a conversar e puxar conversar com Haku. Aos poucos foi descobrindo mais e mais sobre o moreno. Conversaram de tudo um pouco, no entanto, Naruto resolveu não tocar no assunto do livro logo de primeira, queira ganhar sua confiança, e quem sabe futuramente ser seu amigo. Com um pouco de tempo até podia convencê-lo, a mostrar seu rosto, por vontade própria.

- Haku? – chamou uma voz profunda. Os passos curtos se aproximavam cada vez mais. – Você está... – parou no meio da frase ao identificar um loiro desconhecido. Sua expressão estóica se tornou hostil. – Quem é você?

- Uzumaki Naruto. – anunciou. Levantou-se, e estendeu a mão para o moreno, que o analisou de cima a baixo.

- E o que faz aqui? – voltou a perguntar, sem dar a mínima para a mão estendida.

- Acabei dormindo aqui sem querer... – pronunciou irritado pela atitude do moreno. Quem ele pensava que era para tratá-lo daquele jeito?

- Deve ser um garoto de rua. – concluiu sem a menor cerimônia. Passou por Naruto, e foi diretamente para Haku. – Vamos.

Ordenou em tom firme, e o moreno de longas madeixas concordou com uma leve reverência. O que deixou Naruto revoltando, o garoto não era um bichinho de estimação para ser tratado assim!

- Eu não sou um garoto de rua_ –_ rosnou com os punhos a mostra. – E não o trate assim! Ele não é um animal de estimação, _bastardo._

O moreno ia replicar, porém, Haku foi mais rápido.

- Vamos, Sasuke-san. – chamou com suavidade. E misteriosamente o moreno obedeceu, seguiu o outro sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

"_Cara estranho"_ pensou. Recolheu suas coisas e foi para frente da mansão Uchiha. Permaneceu no mesmo lugar por horas, e como não tinha nada para fazer, pegou a máquina _analógica ²_ e começou a tirar foto das paisagens e das pessoas que passavam pelas calçadas. Continuou com seu trabalho até as oito horas, quando o garoto que Haku havia chamando de Sasuke, saiu de casa, muito bem vestido, entrou no carro e partiu.

"_Se ele não fosse tão estúpido, até que daria para o gasto"_

∞**NaruSasu∞**

- Haku...

- Sim, Uchiha-sama.

- Já falei para não me chamar assim. – objetou irritado.

- Desculpe-me. Itachi-san – ele fez uma leve reverência em sinal de respeito.

- Assim é melhor. – assentiu levemente satisfeito. Um sorriso gentil se abocou dos lábios finos. – Sasuke já foi trabalhar?

- Não. Ele disse que primeiro ia falar com Orochimaru-san. Parecia um pouco irritado.

- Puff. Não sei o que Sasuke tanto faz com esse homem.

- Não se preocupe, não deve ser nada demais.

- Assim espero...

∞**NaruSasu∞**

Sasuke entrou no consultório emanando ira por todos os poros. Já estava irritado, mas ver que o loiro ainda estava em sua casa desde àquela maldita manhã e que pior, tirava fotos, o deixou enraivecido. Se antes ele tinha dúvidas, agora ele tinha certeza. Aquele homem era um fotógrafo. E se estava ali era porque descobrira alguma coisa.

- Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru não pode atendê-lo nesse momento.

- Então acho melhor encontrar um tempo. – retrucou entrando na sala que Orochimaru usava como sala de descanso. – E espero que ele não me faça esperar.

- Idiota. – murmurou, antes de ir atrás do chefe.

Em poucos minutos o homem de feições ofídias entrou em seu escritório.

- Ao que devo a honra...

- Corta esse papo furado, Orochimaru. Eu quero conversar com você a respeito da porcaria dos livros...

- Livros?! – ergueu uma sobrancelha e então sorriu com escárnio. – Oh... Claro... Os seus diários...

- É. Onde eles estão?

- Estão num lugar seguro... Não se preocupe... Seu irmão não vai poder achá-los...

- Não vai achá-los...? Ele não precisa! Os livros estão em todas as livrarias desse país!

- Você concordou...

- Eu não tive escolha! – exclamou irradiando ira. Fechos os olhos com força e tentou, em vão, manter a calma.

- Mesmo assim, porque está tão nervoso...? Outros fotógrafos já tentaram descobrir quem é o – riu – 'Nekomata'.

- É. Mas nenhum deles chegou a ir até a minha casa, conversar com Haku e, além de tudo ver meu rosto. Além do mais acho que ele me fotografou...

- E daí? É só dar um sumiço nele... Aposto que nenhum dos seus capangas se oporia...

Com excesso de rispidez Sasuke massageou a nuca, estava começando a doer.

- Eu não gosto de fazer isso...

- Ora Sasuke, é para isso que os capangas servem... – um sorriso malévolo se apossou do rosto de Orochimaru. – Você não reclamava de matar gente antes...

- Não. Mas isso não significa que eu goste de matar. Não sou como você, Orochimaru. – levantou-se e foi embora. Deixando Orochimaru com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Não ainda, Sasuke-kun...

∞**NaruSasu∞**

Sentiu um calafrio passar por seus pés e ir direto para a sua espinha, enquanto passava as fotos para o computador. A maioria era de pedestres outras tantas eram de paisagens remotas, tirara duas de Haku, no entanto, ele estava de perfil e a outra de costas caminhando lado a lado com o Uchiha. Suspirou. Um dia praticamente perdido, se não fosse pela amabilidade de Haku, que era uma pessoa surpreendentemente doce e gentil, poderia dizer que o dia não lhe havia rendido nada.

Passou as fotos para o computador, depois para um CD, e enviou as duas ou três mais interessantes para o arquivo do jornal. Desligou o computador, assistiu alguma parte irrelevante do jornal nacional e tirou uma soneca.

Dormiu tanto que só despertou quando o sol já tinha sumido no horizonte. Com fome e sem nada para comer em casa, Naruto resolveu ir para o Ichikaru Ramen, que àquela hora ainda devia estar aberto.

Pegou o casaco laranja, vestiu uma calça, pegou o dinheiro sobre a mesinha e foi direto para o seu delicioso ramen. Caminhava tranquilamente pela rua quando, ao passar por um beco deserto, dois homens, incrivelmente fortes, pegaram-no de surpresa. Enquanto um o segurava o outro preparava um pano e uma substancia, que provavelmente lhe provocaria o sono. Tentou lutar, e conseguiu se libertar, mas por azar eles estavam em maior número e conseguiram detê-lo antes de chegar até a parte iluminada da rua.

Como previsto, colocaram o pano em seu rosto e aos poucos foi perdendo a consciência.

Acordou horas depois em um lugar desconhecido e com uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e sentiu um galo imenso sobre a nuca.

"_Desgraçados"_

- Ei! Alguém! Eu quero sair daqui! – começou a berrar e pegou a primeira coisa que tinha em mãos: um pedaço de madeira solta.

- Mas que cara mais ruidoso... – bufou um dois homens, levantou-se da cadeira onde estava e foi para a porta que dava para a 'cela' do garoto. – O que você quer?

- O que eu quero...? – repetiu furioso. - Eu quero sair daqui!

- Sinto muito garoto, mas por enquanto isso não vai ser possível. E... Ah! Nem pense que eu vou abrir a porta para você me bater e fugir, nós não somos principiantes.

"_Isso sempre funciona nos filmes!"_, pensou irritado sem largar o pedaço de madeira.

- Além do mais esse lugar é monitorado, se tentar qualquer gracinha nós te apagamos, 'ta entendo?

- _Merda_. – largou o pedaço de madeira e encarou o homem a frente da porta: – Porque eu estou aqui? O que vocês querem comigo?

- Isso você saberá daqui a pouco. Então, seja paciente.

∞**NaruSasu∞**

- Kiba, liga de novo.

- JÁ LIGUEI! – gritou perdendo a paciência.

- Onde diabos, Naruto se meteu? – perguntou Neji, o mais calado do grupo.

- Não sei, vai ver ele se esqueceu do nosso encontro hoje.

- Esse idiota... Vou fazer _picadinho_ dele quando eu o vir...

∞**NaruSasu∞**

Naruto já estava cansando de ficar esperando, estava com fome, começando a ficar com frio e extremamente irritado. Ficar parado em um lugar só não é o que ele chamaria de diversão. Sua bunda estava começando a ficar dolorida de tanto ficar sentando. Suspirou e fechou os olhos tentando dormir. Como paparazzi e ex- delinquente número um já estava acostumado a enfrentar 'desafios'. Ainda assim, ficar naquela posição era aborrecido.

O rangido da porta chamou a sua atenção e pela pequena fenda pode ver um homem de cabelos negros e roupa impecável.

- Você...?

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas Autora:** Não tenho muito o que falar desse capítulo, ainda sim, espero que gostem. As reviews vão ser respondidas por 'review repley'. Obrigado pela gerencia... ushushus

_Eu quero te beijar_

_Mas se eu fizer ficarei com saudades, querido_

_É complicado e estúpido_

_Ter a minha bunda beliscada pelo cupido sexy_

_Ele quer jogar, ele quer jogar_

_Um jogo do amor, Um jogo do amor ¹:_ Música da Lady Gaga, LoveGame

_máquina_ _analógica ² : _Maquina profissional_._


	3. Poker Face

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim, ao autor Masashi Kishimoto e seus colaboradores. Está fic foi baseada na música Paparazzi, Lady Gaga, e a letra no começo da fic é dela.

**Par: **Naruto x Sasuke. - NaruSasu

**AVISO: **YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo (Ou seja, dois homens se pegando). Se não gosta, não leia

* * *

**P a p a r a z z i **

_Eu não vou te dizer que eu te amo_  
_Abraçar ou beijar você_  
_Porque eu vou blefar com esse panaca_

**Capítulo Três – ****Poker Face**

* * *

**- **Filho da mãe!

- Olá, Naruto-kun. – cumprimentou, na maior tranqüilidade o moreno de pele extremamente pálida, quase acinzentada, e curtos cabelos negros. Aproximou-se do loiro, que tinha os olhos abertos como dois enormes pratos.

- Mas que merda você têm na cabeça? – rugiu enfurecido pela brincadeira de mau gosto do amigo. Quase tinha tido um ataque cardíaco imaginado com que tipo de mafioso tinha se metido dessa vez para agora encarar uns dos melhores amigo.

- Você deveria estar me agradecendo, sabia?

- Agradecer?! Pelo quê? Por eu ter tomado um puta susto, ou pelas dores nas minhas costelas?

- Não. Não é por isso que você deveria me agradecer. - respondeu sério. O senso de humor de Sai não era algo pelo qual Naruto pudesse contar.

- Urf. Esquece. Você não vai entender mesmo. – comentou descontraído. – Mas então, diga-me, Sai, porque eu estou te devendo uma?

- Porque há essa hora você deveria estar morto.

Sem entender, o loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Do que você está falando?

- Conhece o nome Uchiha Sasuke?

- Ultimamente é o nome que eu mais ouço. – declarou com certo desgosto.

- Pois é, parece que ele também conhece você. E mandou darem um 'fim' em você. Você o irritou de verdade, Naruto.

- Eu...? Por quê? Eu não fiz nada!

- Naruto, eu tenho certeza que você fez alguma coisa, você sempre faz. Mas seja lá o que for, acho melhor parar. Você deu sorte de ser_ eu _estar trabalhando para Sasuke, mas você pode não ter a mesma sorte na próxima vez. E se Sasuke ficar furioso de verdade, nem mesmo eu poderei detê-lo.

- Eu não entendo... Não fiz nada, pelo menos não ainda... – divagou sem prestar a menor atenção nas palavras do amigo.

- Você escutou o que eu disse? – perguntou consternado. Sabia que aviso entraria por um ouvido e sairia pelo outro. Porque tinha que ter um amigo tão... Cabeça dura?

- Será que ele tem alguma ligação com os livros? Será que ele está protegendo o Haku...?

- Não faço idéia do que você está falando. – confessou ainda mais confuso. Às vezes parecia que Naruto vagava por outro mundo. Um muito, muito distante.

- Têm alguma coisa que não se encaixa nessa história... Haku é só um empregado... Não tem porque Sasuke protegê-lo tanto... A não ser... Que não seja o Haku quem ele quer proteger... Se não é ele... Então quem é? – perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para o moreno a sua frente. A história estava ficando cada vez mais estranha.

- Ei, pinto pequeno, dá pra parar com isso? Você pensando é assustador.

- Cala boca! E pinto pequeno é o do teu pai! - replicou zangado. Odiava ser chamado pelo apelido da adolescência, seu pinto não era nem tão pequeno assim...

- Que seja. – pegou Naruto pelo braço e o tirou da pequena cela. – Nós temos que sair, eu te levo e casa. E lembre-se, mantenha-se fora de problemas, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Acho que te devo um valeu 'pela ajudinha', dattebayo! Falando nisso... Não vai ter problema para você? Digo, tecnicamente, eu devia estar nadando com os peixes...

Sai olhou-o esperando uma explicação melhor. Naruto suspirou, às vezes era tão estranho conversar com Sai.

- Eu devia estar morto, a sete palmos do chão... Etc. – explicou.

- Ah! Não se preocupe com isso. Sou treinando para qualquer adversidade e simulação.

- Você é um péssimo mentiroso, você sempre dá aquele sorriso macabro. Ele vai sacar que você tá mentido, e aí, _você_ vai ser a ração especial de peixe.

Sai deu de ombros.

- Não se preocupe. Vou saber lidar com Sasuke. – Colocou as mãos no bolso e sacou um celular de modelo antigo e um chaveiro em forma de lámen. – Toma, acho que isso é seu.

- Hnm... Obrigado. – assim que viu _várias_ chamadas não atendidas, Naruto abriu o telefone e seus olhos se abriram em pleno espanto. – Eu 'tô ferrado.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Seus olhos negros se estreitaram perigosamente, ainda sim, ele não titubeou e continuou a falar calmante. Os dedos tamborilaram sobre a mesa de madeira, e por um momento, Sasuke teve vontade de falar um belo palavrão. Porém se controlou o máximo possível, e encarou seu subordinado que o fitava com expressão paisagística.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi bem. Você capturou aquele loiro maldito, trancafiou-o, deu a chance dele saber quem eu sou e ainda o deixou fugir?

- Precisamente, Sasuke-kun. Parece que você entendeu esplendidamente bem a minha narração.

- Hnnnm. Ótimo. – adicionou com certa dose de sarcasmo que passou despercebido pelo outro. –Sai... Você sabe por que ainda está vivo?

- Porque eu sou um excelente guarda costa e detetive – respondeu sem vacilar. Se fosse outra pessoa provavelmente já teria saído correndo ante o olhar amedrontador de Sasuke, que mesmo sem demonstrar estava irado, mas Sai continuou lá, sem nenhuma grama de nervosismo ou medo.

- É. Exatamente. Então eu espero que você não falhe dessa vez, quero que encontre esse loiro e o arraste até mim. – A fúria que até poucos minutos estava contida explodiu. - Não importa em que bueiro você tenha que ir, eu o quero. E se falhar, você já sabe o que lhe acontecerá não é?

- É claro. Eu não vou falhar. – prometeu, e fez uma continência para sair, no entanto, antes de chegar à porta a voz tenebrosamente fria de Sasuke fez com que ele parasse:

- Ah, antes que você comece a procurá-lo, peça para um de seus homens faça um dossiê com _toda_ e _qualquer_ informação sobre ele. Não importa se é uma verruga que ele tem no pé, quero saber, entendeu?

- Sim, Sasuke-kun.

Discretamente, o moreno saiu deixando um Sasuke muito pensativo e possesso. Sai não temia por si, sabia que por mais que o Uchiha o ameaçasse nada poderia fazer contra ele, já Naruto era um assunto completamente diferente, agora era rezar para que loiro seguisse o seu conselho e desaparecesse por alguns longos meses.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

- Sua besta quadrada! Onde você estava? – Sakura foi a primeira a perguntar assim que viu o loiro arfante e quase sem ar chegar perto do grupo.

- Desculpe... Hehehe. Tive alguns problemas para resolver.

- É claro que teve. Aposto que bebeu leite estragado de novo.

- Sakura-chan, aquilo foi um acidente...

- Ãhn. Tá bom, e das outras três vezes também foram. – uma onda de riso tomou conta do grupo, alguns, como Neji e Gaara conseguiram segurar o riso. Enquanto as bochechas de Naruto se tingiam de vermelho, ela _tinha_ que tocar naquele assunto.

- Acho que já riram bastante. Vamos entrar. – grunhiu mal-humorado.

Entraram num pequeno barzinho onde costumavam se encontrar pelo menos uma vez ao mês para jogar conversa fora, lembranças embaraçosas e algumas poucas fofocas. Para muitos era uma coisa comum, e sem muita graça, entretanto para eles era sagrado. Nem mesmo em caso de doença era permitido furar esses encontros.

Depois de horas de diversão, cada um foi para uma direção, e Naruto aproveitou essa chance para falar com Shikamaru que por acaso morava na mesma direção que ele.

- Shikamaru...

- Hnm.

- Posso dormir na sua casa? – perguntou um pouco indeciso.

- Em que enrascada você se meteu dessa vez? – arrugou a testa pensativamente e fitou o amigo.

- Porque eu sempre tenho que me meter em confusão?! Eu não posso dormir na sua casa porque eu quero?

- É claro que pode. Mas eu sei que não é isso. Só pelo jeito que você chegou ao bar percebemos que havia algo errado.

Colocando uma das mãos na cabeça, Naruto sorriu.

- Pois é. Problemas no trabalho...

- Quero ver um dia que você não tiver tanta sorte...

- Hey! Meu segundo nome é sorte! – disse convencido, e assim que deu o segundo passo escorregou com tudo no chão que estava molhado. – Ai! _Merda..._ – resmungou acariciando o lugar atingido.

- É claro que é. – inquiriu com sarcasmo e começou a andar sendo seguindo por um loiro resmungão.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

- Oba-chan¹. Não vou poder ir ao trabalho hoje.

- _O QUÊ? POR QUÊ? SUA VOZ NÃO ME PARECE DOENTE._ – gritou a mulher, furiosa. – _Você pensa que o jornal é a casa da mãe Joana? Eu te pago para trabalhar..._

- Eu sei. – acenou com a cabeça mesmo sabendo que a mulher não poderia vê-lo. – É que o tal homem misterioso que você me mandou investigar, descobriu... – pausa - E tentou me levar dessa pra uma muito melhor...

- _VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA?! OU PIOR... UM AMADOR! – _as veias em sua testa estavam prestes a estourar.

- Ei, escute velha, eu não tenho culpa. Além do mais eu nem sei por que ele ficou nervoso... O negocio não tem nada haver com ele... Não teria porque ele proteger um empregado, teria?

- _Do que você está falando? – _perguntou uma pouco mais calma, e Naruto explicou tudo o que tinha acontecido no dia e na noite anterior.

- E foi isso. Estranho não?

- _Nem_ _tanto_... – disse a mulher um tanto quanto pensativa. As idéias brotavam de sua mente como pipoca de microondas. _– Você sabe o que é um 'laranja', não sabe?_

- Sei. É uma pessoa que se faz passar por outra.

_- É, exatamente. Un... Nós temos duas opções... – _falou a mulher mais para si do que para o loiro do outro lado da linha._ - Ou esse tal de 'Haku' é um laranja e esta protegendo outra pessoa... Ou..._

- Ou...? – repetiu o loiro ansioso pela segunda possibilidade.

_- Ou ele é amante do Uchiha e não é tão 'doce' quanto você achou que fosse._

- Amantes? Isso não é um pouco... Surreal? Sabe.... Tipo as estórias de shoujo² o patrão e o empregado...

Do outro lado a mulher ficou muda. Pensando em outras alternativas... Havia muitas.... No entanto, aquelas eram as mais atraentes.

- _Pode_ _ser_. – concordou eufórica já imaginando o dinheiro que ganharia com a edição da revista e em quantos sakes³ ela poderia comprar. – _Naruto_, _Você_ _tem_ _que_ _descobrir!_

- Quê?! Você não escutou quando eu disse que minha vida está por um fio?... Esse Uchiha não brinca, se eu for pego com certeza não haverá uma próxima.

- _Escutei, escutei. Mas essa matéria será sensacional... Estou até disposta a te pagar mais._

- Bachan... – chamou tentando trazer a mulher de volta a razão, porém, foi interrompido por ela antes mesmo de tentar.

- _Isso ira deixar Suna no chinelo, Naruto! E você vai ganhar sua tão amada primeira capa..._

"_Claro, pena que eu não vou viver para me orgulhar_", pensou irônico enquanto a mulher do outro lado da linha vibrava pela próxima edição de 'Konoha'.

- Tá bom. Eu faço, mas preciso de duas coisas antes de tentar qualquer coisa. Quero um relatório sobre a família Uchiha, um especificamente do Uchiha Sasuke e outro do Koori Haku. Ah! E antes que eu me esqueça... Preciso de outro apartamento...

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Todos os guarda-costas ficaram surpreendidos quando encontraram Uchiha Sasuke entrando na sala que geralmente ficava as câmeras. Nenhum deles emitiu nenhum ruído, no entanto olharam o chefe com certa admiração. O moreno sabia dominar o ambiente onde quer que fosse. Caminhou graciosamente para o seu destino, e entrou sem nem ao menos bater.

- Sasuke-sama. – saudou obediente após fazer uma reverência. – Ao que devo a sua presença?

- Quero ver as gravações da cela 7.

O homem assentiu com a cabeça e foi direto para o computador onde as imagens ficavam gravadas. Seu rosto, normalmente corado, ficou pálido de uma hora para outra e então se voltou para Sasuke que o fitava com os braços cruzados. Embora sua expressão fosse indiferente, estava começando a ficar irritado. Odiava ter que esperar.

- Desculpe senhor, mas os arquivos foram apagados.

- Então quero o arquivo do corredor dessa cela. – disse já prevendo a resposta que não demorou muito:

- Também foi apagado, Senhor.

- Quem estava cuidado da vigia dele?

- Suigetsu e Juugo.

- Chame os aqui. – ordenou e vendo que o garoto não se mexia exigiu com mais ênfase. – Agora.

Sem pestanejar o garoto saiu praticamente correndo da sala e voltou poucos minutos depois com os outros dois.

- O que quer Sasuke? – perguntou o garoto de dentes afilados como um tubarão.

- Suigetsu-san! – exclamou o outro com os olhos no tamanho de um prato. E os olhos negros de Sasuke fitaram o garoto.

- Você. – apontou para o garoto. – Pode sair. A conversa é particular.

- Sim, senhor. – concordou se retirando. Logo depois da portar ter se fechado o moreno se voltou para os outros dois.

- Sai foi até a cela e levou o prisioneiro? – inquiriu sem rodeios.

- Sim.

Manteve impassível. Aquele maldito... Irado, Sasuke fechou os olhos e quando tornou a abrir, os olhos tão negros como a noite havia dando lugar a uns tão vermelhos quando o próprio sangue, sem dar nenhuma explicação começou a andar. Tinha que acertar conta com certo moreno.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Jogando sobre a cama Naruto olhava os documentos que Tsunade lhe mandara via sedex. Dessa vez até que pesquisa foi mais rápida e objetiva. O primeiro dossiê que o loiro pegou foi sobre a família, mas não havia nada demais. Uma família perfeita, rica e com dois filhos geniais. Sem nenhum escândalo, rixa entre familiares... Nada... Era o clã perfeito.

Sorriu levemente _"Família perfeita?! Tsc... essas são as piores"_, pensou chistoso. Provavelmente se cavasse mais fundo descobriria um par de coisas ilegais.

Insatisfeito foi para a segunda busca: Haku. Olhou o dossiê de cima a baixo, e nada que realmente chamasse a sua atenção, a única coisa que de diferente era que os pais de Haku foram assassinados, depois disso viveu muitos anos na rua até ser adotado por Zabuza um grande espadachim com fama mundial, depois disso ele morreu e Haku foi 'dado em adoção' para a família Uchiha. _"Nada aqui também..."_, pensou decepcionado. E passou para a última pasta, era mais fina, e provavelmente não tinha muita informação também. Leu-a calmamente, e como previsto não tinha nada que pudesse ajudá-lo. Segundo filho, inteligente, melhor aluno da academia, passou por uma página e notou um jornal amarrotado e amarelado de muitos anos atrás.

"_JOVEM SOME MISTERIOSAMENTE" _

_Após um dia de aula jovem desaparece, família nega e diz que ele esta doente e que por isso esta em casa recebendo tratamento médico. Porém alunos dizem que antes de sair Uchiha Sasuke estava muito bem, e que, na saída da escola foi visto por alguns colegas de classe sendo abortado por um carro negro, e desde então ele nunca mais foi visto. (Foto da família à esquerda)_

Passou o jornal e novamente encontraram um jornal esse, alguns anos depois da primeira reportagem.

_Depois de quatro anos sem aparecer em público o jovem herdeiro Uchiha Sasuke aparece e esclarece que esteve muito doente mais que agora voltara para tomar conta das empresas. (Foto à direita)_

Olhou-o por um momento, já escutara falar desse caso... Na época tinha uns doze anos... E deu muito repercussão por se tratar de um jovem de família rica. Mas não lembrava que esse jovem fosse Sasuke, ergueu uma sobrancelha. Algo não se encaixava naquela história toda.... Algo cheirava a podre...

- Tsc. Família perfeita, hein?

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Sem a menor cerimônia, Sasuke adentrou ao quarto de Sai que não pareceu minimamente espantando com o moreno estar ali.

- Olá, Sasuke. – cumprimentou cordialmente enquanto fechava a revista.

- Seu desgraçado! – rugiu sem dar a menor importância ao cumprimento. Ele estava irado. – Você me traiu!

- Oh, então você descobriu. – afirmou sem dar muita importância.

- Miserável... Que tipo de informações você deu para ele, Sai?

- Nenhuma. – afirmou impassível. - Eu só o libertei.

Lentamente Sasuke fechou os olhos, e se conteve para não acertar a face inexpressiva a sua frente.

- Eu deveria te matar! – ameaçou, com ira mal-contida. E não notou quando outra pessoa entrou no pequeno cômodo, e parou na soleira da porta se apoiando na mesma.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez? – inquiriu a voz cansada a suas costas. E Sasuke conheceu imediatamente como sendo a voz de Itachi.

De súbito o ambiente tomado por ira se tornou calmo e nenhum dos envolvidos arriscava a virar ou dar uma explicação a Itachi.

- Eu perguntei o que aconteceu dessa vez. – repetiu cansado. – E espero uma resposta.

Sasuke tragou a saliva e virou-se para encarar o irmão. Não era como se ele tivesse medo de Itachi, no entanto o poder que o maior exercia sobre ele era tão grande, que até mesmo olhá-lo naquele momento era perigoso. Delataria tudo que estava entalado durante anos.

- Não aconteceu nada nii-san. – embora Sasuke tivesse abrindo a boca diversas vezes. As palavras foram proferidas por Sai, que encarava o maior sem nenhuma reação.

Os olhos sem vida de Itachi passaram de Sasuke, para Sai num piscar de olhos.

- Não minta para mim. Estou cego, mas não sou nenhum tipo de idiota. Sasuke não ameaça ninguém à-toa. Eu quero respostas, e eu as quero _agora_. – proferiu sem alterar a voz, no entanto a ordem era clara. Ele queria resposta, e as teria.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Bocejando, se espreguiçou e voltou para olhar os papéis. Olhou-o por um par de segundos antes de uma lembrança transpassar a sua mente. "_Mas é claro! Porque eu não pensei nisso antes?!_" pensou batendo na testa. Lançou-se sobre a cama, pegou o telefone e rapidamente discou o número que conhecia perfeitamente bem.

- _Alô_. – atendeu a voz grossa do outro lado da linha.

- Oi, Neji, sou eu Naruto.

- _O que você quer?_

_-_ Preciso de um favor.

- _Favor? Que espécie de favor?_

_- _Um enorme. Poderíamos nos encontrar aqui na casa do Shikamaru? É urgente.

- _Sobre o que?_

- A família Uchiha.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota: **Heeyyyyy! Sim, eu atualizei essa fic. Sim esse capítulo está pequeno. E não, esse capítulo não está betado. *MORRE* Sei que demorei, mas essa fic não é tão fácil como eu tinha planejado, pensei que acabaria com ela em 4 capítulo, mas pelo que eu to vendo vou te que acrescentar mais 1 ou 2. No entanto, espero sinceramente, que alguém ainda leia e comente *-* Agh, no capítulo anterior eu esqueci os agradecimentos e provavelmente de responder, me desculpem, e que eu não tenho uma memória muito boa é.e

_Vocabulário:_

**Oba-chan¹ - **Avó.

**shoujo² **- Mangá com foco principal o público feminino.

**sakê³ **- bebida alcoolica, feita de arroz.

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

Blanxe, Lady Yuraa (pptusachan), Takahashi, Minimini-san, Onirigi, Mag-x-x, Unknow-chan, Yeahrebecca

**E é claro, aqueles que adicionam no Alert & Favorite Story:**

Bruna-Chan SoraLive, Estrela Polar, Gliiter x3, Inoo-chaan, vrriacho

**TITIA AMA TODAS VOCÊS! ^.^**


	4. Vídeo Phone

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim, ao autor Masashi Kishimoto e seus colaboradores. Está fic foi baseada na música Paparazzi, Lady Gaga, e a letra no começo da fic é dela.

**Par: **Naruto x Sasuke. – NaruSasu

**Betagem: **Andréia Kennen.

**AVISO: **YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo (Ou seja, dois homens se pegando). Se não gosta, não leia

* * *

**P a p a r a z z i**

_Os gangsters ficam falando_  
_Que eles gostam do jeito que eu ando_  
_Você diz que me quer_  
_Então aperte "gravar" que eu deixo você me filmar_

**Capítulo Quatro - Vídeo Phone **

* * *

Ainda que quisesse se negar e falar que não queria se envolver, era impossível. Por isso, ao invés de seguir o caminho para a santa paz da sua casa, estava indo para casa de um dos seus melhores amigos. Saiu do carro, pegou o elevador, andou por um longo corredor, e após soltar um suspiro, tocou a campainha.

- Yo! Demorou, pensei que não fosse vir.

- Ao contrário de você, as pessoas trabalham. – o homem de olhos perolados inquiriu cansado.

Naruto cruzou os braços e inflamou as bochechas infantilmente, afirmando:

- Eu também trabalho.

- Não. – Neji negou, balançando a cabeça. - Você arruma confusões.

- Aff, você tá parecendo a Tsunade Oba-chan. –o loiro resmungou e deixou um espaço para o castanho passar. – Quer alguma coisa para beber?

Novamente, Neji negou.

- 'Tá certo, vamos logo ao assunto. – disse sem rodeios, sentou-se no sofá e fez sinal para que seu visitante fizesse o mesmo. – Como eu te disse por telefone, eu quero saber sobre a família Uchiha. Mas especificamente sobre o Uchiha Sasuke.

- Não acho que eu possa te ajudar muito. – Neji comentou calmamente.

- Mas vocês não são parentes? Relapsa

- De certa forma.... Somos. Mas você lembra o que eu te falei sobre os 'ramos' da família? – explicou o homem de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados.

- Lembro.

- Então. Os Uchiha também fazem parte dessa ramificação, só que eles são ainda mais afastados que o meu ramo da família. Nós não tínhamos muito contanto com eles, exceto na escola e algumas raras reuniões. Sasuke era colega de classe de Hinata. Como eu sou mais velho eu era de uma série diferente, e quase não cruzava com ele. Tudo o que eu posso dizer é que ele era uma pessoa muito quieta, sempre na dele, nunca buscava confusão, e sempre, tinha uma garota se declarando para ele.

- Típico... E quanto ao desaparecimento que foi publicado nos jornais?

- Não sei nada sobre isso. Talvez tenha sido estratégia de marketing, ou ele realmente ficou doente....

- Não acredita na tentativa de sequestro?

- Talvez. Quando era pequena Hinata foi raptada tudo por causa do dinheiro na nossa família. Mas no caso dos Uchiha... Não sei, acho pouco provável.

- E o irmão mais velho de Sasuke? – Naruto inquiriu curioso. Vira a foto do rapaz, e reparando agora, até que eles eram bastante semelhantes. Isso é claro, se não fosse pelas marcas embaixo dos olhos e o cabelo comprido.

- Uchiha Itachi? – o castanho ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Naquela época ele estava na faculdade.

- Faculdade? – o loiro replicou surpreendido. Pelas suas contas o rapaz não era tão mais velho que Sasuke.

- É. Itachi era um pequeno gênio. Ganhou muitos prêmios, pulou algumas séries, desenvolveu alguns projetos interessantes na empresa do pai. Em resumo, ele era o filho que todos queriam ter; o filho perfeito.

- Woooo, isso parece até história de ficção. Será que ele era tão perfeito assim?

- Falei com ele poucas vezes, mas, me parecia uma pessoa muito culta, centrada e extremamente inteligente. Tinha sempre um olhar sereno, e não mudava para nada.

- Hehehe, parece até que você está falando de você. – Naruto implicou, colocou a mão atrás da nuca e sorriu. – Então, o que aconteceu com o garoto prodígio?

- Ele sofreu um acidente e depois disso nunca mais apareceu em público. Por anos, o boato de que ele estava morto rondou os jornais e revistas, mas isso nunca foi provado já que a família não se pronunciou.

- Argh. – o loiro pegou um punhado de cabelos e bagunçou-os. – Cada vez que eu procuro informações sobre a família Uchiha, acho mais coisas para procurar. Deus, porque, uma vez na vida, eu não podia pegar um caso _fácil?_

- Você quer fazer uma matéria com a família Uchiha?

- Não é que eu queira. Mas todos os meus milhares de problemas estão ligados a eles.

"_Principalmente com aquele filho de gângster..._", pensou com desgosto.

- Como seu amigo que vou te dar um conselho: Não se meta com a família Uchiha. Dali não vai sair nada de bom.

- E sabe de uma coisa? Você não é a primeira pessoa a me falar isso.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

No pequeno quarto o ambiente continuava tenso. Nem mesmo um alfinete cairia sem ser ouvido pelos ocupantes do quarto, que pareciam pensar no que diriam para o homem que os olhavam de modo inquisidor.

Lentamente, Sasuke tragou a saliva que estava, misteriosamente, presa em sua garganta. E com um gesto automático olhou para Sai.

- Não aconteceu nada. Só um pequeno desentendimento com um prisioneiro. – Sasuke comentou casualmente.

De súbito, as sobrancelhas de Itachi se juntaram numa expressão pensativa.

- Se um 'pequeno' desentendimento tivesse ocorrido, eu não escutaria a sua voz no final do corredor, Sasuke. E o que eu já te disse sobre trazer prisioneiros para cá? Você sabe que eu não gosto disso.

- Não tive opção. Era um repórter, um _paparazzi. – _ressaltou, lembrando-se do garoto de pele dourada, cabelos loiros e olhos incrivelmente azuis. – Ele estava fuçando a propriedade, conversou com Haku e creio que tirou fotos nossas.

- E daí? Nós já encontramos paparazzis na propriedade antes e nem por isso mandamos matá-los, Sasuke. – Itachi retorquiu, cruzando os braços no peito a espera de uma resposta.

Sasuke se irritou:

- Isso é assunto meu, Itachi! Você não tem nada que se meter. – soltou furioso, e se esperar a resposta de quem quer que fosse ultrapassou a soleira da porta e saiu, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, deixando ali, um Itachi estupefato e um Sai de ar irônico.

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos Sasuke ousará aumentar, mesmo que fosse pouco, a voz para Itachi.

- Irmãozinho tolo. – o mais velho sussurrou, para em seguida, se desencostar da porta.

E, antes sair, se voltou para Sai que continuava no mesmo modo de minutos atrás, pedindo:

- Cuide dele e não o deixe fazer nenhuma besteira.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Estava cada vez melhor. Os beijos se tornavam mais fogosos e quentes, a excitação era tanta que nem se davam ao trabalho de tirar as blusas. Somente, uma camisa de botão foi facilmente arrancada em um único puxão, e logo, deixada no chão. Meio as cegas, encaminhavam-se para a cama. Nada parecia mais importante que devorar a boca um do outro e com as mãos, vasculharem cada centímetro dos corpos expostos.

Entre o intervalo dos beijos, um deles sorriu, passando a explorar o corpo que era um convite ao pecado. Suas mãos exploravam avidamente cada pedacinho do outro, saboreando-o lentamente. Não pensou duas vezes em chegar a barra da calça, tirou-a da maneira mais vagarosa possível, e quando estava prestes a tirar a roupa intimida feminina, essa se transformou em uma boxer negra. Ergueu a sobrancelha, confuso, e então, ao se voltar para o rosto supostamente feminino, encarou um rosto bem conhecido que sorria sadicamente.

Não teve nem ao menos tempo de ficar surpreso, logo as mãos pálidas confinaram as suas. Estava tentando dominá-lo.

- Não! Não... MERDA! – muito assustado e arfante, Naruto acordou e olhou para todos os lados do pequeno cômodo para ter certeza que estava na segurança de seu apartamento.

Depois de alguns minutos raciocinando, olhou para si, estava suado, arfante e algo lhe dizia que suas calças precisavam ser trocadas urgentemente.

– Eu não... NÃO ACREDITO! Além de ter que suportar esse maldito bastardo na minha vida, também terei que aturá-lo nos meus sonhos? NÃO, ISSO NÃO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO! – gritou inconformado. Ele não poderia ter um sonho erótico com _ele_, não com o bastado do Uchiha.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Olhou para o garoto de soslaio e voltou a fitar o copo cheio de uísque, não estava com a mínima vontade de beber, no entanto, para não levantar suspeitas, preferiu pedir uma bebida e aguardar no canto da boate. Vigiou-o disfarçadamente, não demorou muito e o moreno se levantou de onde estava, e acompanhado de um garoto loiro, saiu do estabelecimento. Não pensou duas vezes, pagou a bebida e saiu do bar atrás do jovem Uchiha.

Parou abruptamente ao perceber que atrás do Uchiha havia outra pessoa, que além de vigiá-lo, com um aparelho celular tirava diversas fotos. Estreitou levemente os olhos, e finalmente pode identificar aquela figura que não lhe era desconhecida.

"_Não acredito"_, pensou, caminhado pesadamente até o indivíduo que continuava a seguir Sasuke. Alcançou-o, quando o mesmo estava a um pé de adentrar o motel que Sasuke entrara.

- Puta merda! – gritou dando um pulo de susto. – Sai? O que esta fazendo aqui?

- Sou eu quem deveria te perguntar isso. Não disse para você ficar longe do Sasuke?

- Disse, mas... Qual é? O encontro não foi proposital... Foi um golpe de sorte e eu não posso perder... Você viu? Ele acabou de entrar no motel com um garoto!

- Idaí?

- Idaí? – repetiu o loiro, indignado. – Isso vai render uma enorme capa da revista! E você está me atrapalhando, se não vai entrar sai da frente porque eu vou, de repente se eu subornar um dos empregados até consigo um videozinho legal. Já pensou? O grande herdeiro Uchiha num motel? Isso vai dar uma capa e tanto, além do que vai ser o meu seguro. Se algo acontecer vai tudo direto para a internet. Ele não vai ter nem tempo de saber de onde foi o ponto de partida da notícia.

- Você vai se meter em confusão. Além de _me _meter em confusão também.

- Que nada. Ele não vai ver. – Naruto afirmou, com um sorriso. Antes que Sai pudesse protestar, segurou-o pelo braço e o arrastou para dentro do motel. – Por favor, o quarto 403. _Reserve para a noite toda..._

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Assim como Naruto falara, ele subornou um dos empregados, esse, inventou uma desculpa para mudar de quarto, o casal que entrara primeiro, hospedando-os na suíte em que o loiro havia instalado uma pequena câmera. Terminado o serviço, o repórter voltou para o seu quarto, mexeu na TV e sentou-se na cama com um sorriso no rosto. Enquanto Sai o fitava sem acreditar que aquilo, _realmente,_ estivesse acontecendo.

- Agora só falta a pipoca.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo. Ei, escuta, onde você arrumou essa câmera?

- Ah, um bom repórter não vive sem esses apetrechos. Olha! Já começou...! – anunciou o loiro, animadamente mostrando a TV.

Os olhos negros de Sai – sempre inexpressivos - tornaram-se enormes.

- O que você fez?

- Instalei um receptor na TV. Prático, né? E Uaau... Não acredito! Eles já estão lá? Que rápidos! – Naruto falou caindo na gargalhada. Achou engraçado, mesmo com aquela pose toda orgulhosa e senhor de si, lá estava, Uchiha Sasuke por baixo!

- Naruto... Eu acho que não é uma boa idéia.

- Não. É uma ótima idéia. Cara, eu sou um gênio!

- Um gênio sabe a hora de se retirar de um campo de batalha. E sabe de uma coisa? Você deu sorte, imagine se outra pessoa estivesse cuidando de Sasuke? Você seria capturado e provavelmente seria morto sem direito a explicação. – Sai afirmou sem rodeios.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Com esse vídeo que eu tenho dele vou ficar seguro por um bom tempo. – o homem de olhos azuis disse com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Isso é o que você acha. Bem, esse foi o meu segundo aviso, não reclame se na próxima você estiver sete palmos abaixo da terra.

- Sai, eu sei me cuidar desde que eu tenho seis anos de idade. Não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem. Já sabia que você não ia me escutar. Mas como um amigo eu tinha que te aconselhar.

- Então, pare de se preocupar e curta o filme.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Os primeiros raios de sol despontavam no horizonte quando Uchiha Sasuke saiu do motel junto com o seu acompanhante. Cada um seguiu para um lado como os dois desconhecidos que eram. Sasuke andou alguns metros até chegar ao bar da noite anterior, localizou o carro, desligou o alarme e subiu dando partida. Sua mente estava bem mais aliviada, e ele podia pensar muito melhor.

Chegou a casa e, cautelosamente, caminhou até seu quarto. Não havia dormido a noite inteira, estava morrendo de sono e sem nenhuma vontade de encontrar seu irmão por entre os corredores.

Acordou algumas horas depois com um de seus subordinados batendo a sua porta.

- O que quer? – o moreno inquiriu mal-humorado. Odiava quando o incomodavam no meio do sono. – Acho bom ser importante. - disse, abrindo a porta.

- E sobre o dossiê que o senhor pediu. – o homem anunciou, entregando-lhe um envelope de papel pardo. – Toda e qualquer informação o senhor pode encontrar aí.

- Certo. – concordou Sasuke com o nomeio de cabeça. - Pode se retirar.

Logo que se viu sozinho, Sasuke desfez sua carranca de mau-humor, e curioso, abriu o envelope. Os olhos negros correram rapidamente pelos papéis, soltando um grunhido ao notar que não havia nada que pudesse ter um valor futuramente, mas decidiu ler as informações levantadas à procura de algo interessante.

Era órfão, estudou numa escola particular com bolsa, tinha um padrinho que não parava no mesmo lugar por mais de três meses, trabalhava no jornal Konoha, sempre se reunia com amigos num barzinho próximo e tinha um gato chamado Kyuubi.

"_Kyuubi? Que nome estúpido para um gato!_" pensou, após ler a informação. Virou a página e um pequeno sorriso brotou em sua face. O dossiê não fora tão inútil assim...

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Cansado e ainda sonolento, Naruto entrou no quarto onde instalara o emissor e após retirá-lo, voltou para o seu cômodo, onde Sai lavava o rosto. Sentou-se na cama e esperou que o moreno saísse do banheiro para que pudesse utilizá-lo, daria tudo por uma ducha e uma roupa limpa, mas por hora teria que se contentar com lavar o rosto e arrumar da melhor maneira possível suas roupas.

- O que vai fazer agora? – o loiro perguntou, assim que saiu do banheiro.

O moreno de pele acinzentada deu de ombros.

- Voltar para o complexo Uchiha.

- Aaah... Você não tem uma folga não?

- Descanso uma vez por semana. – Sai respondeu, terminando de fazer o nó da gravata.

- Então, você tem que cuidar do garoto Uchiha, hã?

- Às vezes. No entanto, fico a maior parte do tempo no complexo Uchiha. Enviando ordens e administrando o lugar.

- Você deve saber de tudo que rola naquela casa, não é? – perguntou Naruto, curioso.

O homem moreno ficou pensativo, antes de responder:

- Acho que sei bastante coisa.

- Você bem que podia contá-las para o seu amigo aqui, né?

- Nem pensar. Já fiz demais por você.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Com um dos seus melhores, e mais falsos sorrisos, Sasuke entrou no estabelecimento e se direcionou diretamente para o balcão onde sabia ser o local de informações. Não demorou muito e uma mulher ruiva veio lhe atender com um sorriso no rosto e esbanjando simpatia.

Depois de algumas cantadas e um uísque de má qualidade ele conseguiu o que queria.

O endereço _daquele maldito paparazzi._ Uzumaki Naruto.

Dessa vez, não iria pedir para nenhum dos empregados ir atrás do loiro. Como o velho ditado dizia: _se_ _quer_ _uma_ _coisa bem feita, faça você mesmo_. Era exatamente isso que ele iria fazer.

Terminou de tragar a bebida amarga, depositou o dinheiro equivalente a esta no balcão e caminhou para fora do clube. Vislumbrou o papel onde a mulher anotara a direção do loiro, amassou-o e jogou-o fora.

_É hoje, que esse loiro não me escapa_.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

- JÁ VOU! – o loiro gritou enquanto caminhava pelo apartamento até a porta, onde algum _infeliz_ tocava a campainha insistentemente. Nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar no olho mágico antes de abrir a porta. Coisa que se arrependeu amargamente segundos depois. – QUE...

As palavras morreram em sua boca e antes que pudesse reagir fechando a porta, foi empurrado com toda a força para dentro do apartamento. Sem a menor cerimônia o moreno voltou-se para bater a porta e trancou-a guardando à chave no bolso de sua calça.

"_Merda... Só pode ser brincadeira..." _

Tentou buscar algum objeto que poderia lhe servir de defesa, porém, tudo que encontrou foi o seu notebook aberto e uma almofada. Voltou sua atenção para o moreno quando este estava a centímetros de si. Deu um pulo para trás e se manteve alerta para todo e qualquer passo do homem a sua frente.

"_Como ele me encontrou tão rápido?_" o loiro pensou exasperado. Sabia que não seria difícil localizá-lo, mas esperava que tivesse escondido seus rastros no mínimo por um mês.

- Você não é muito inteligente, não é? – Sasuke inquiriu sarcástico. Um sorriso cínico brincando em seus lábios.

- Eu não sou nenhum idiota! – Naruto reagiu irritadiço. Pronto para ir para cima do moreno. No entanto, se segurou, não sabia o que aquele homem queria, e muito menos, se estava armado, então era melhor se manter em alerta.

- Sabe, eu poderia dar a sua direção aos meus homens e pedir para sumir com você. Entretanto, estou de bom humor, e resolvi lhe fazer uma proposta. Diga-me uma quantia, qualquer uma, eu preencho um cheque e você me deixa em paz.

Dessa vez, foi à vez do loiro sorrir. Um sorriso amplo e cheio de entusiasmo.

_-_ Eu não quero o seu dinheiro estúpido! Nem todas as coisas se compram com dinheiro, Uchiha. Além do mais eu tenho um material bem interessante... Os vídeos pornôs estão em alta sabia? Eu poderia lucrar muito...

- Do que diabos você está falando? – inquiriu, estreitando os olhos negros. De súbito, seus olhos pararam na tela aberta do notebook, a expressão estóica mudou rapidamente pra uma incrédula e logo depois se transformou em raiva. Com passadas rápidas, chegou até o objeto e apertou-o com força até quebrar algumas das delicadas teclas do aparelho.

- Ei! Esse notebook foi caro! – gritou o loiro, exasperado. Mas já era tarde demais, o aparelho já tinha sido jogado pela janela indo de encontro ao terreno do lado de fora. – Oh... Merda... – gemeu baixinho. Naruto nem tinha acabado de pagar a última prestação...

- Problema resolvido. – Sasuke declarou com firmeza.

- Depois eu que sou o idiota... – o loiro murmurou, voltando a encarar o moreno. – Você acha que eu não salvaria as informações tão importantes em outros lugares? Eu mandei para pelo menos três pessoas diferentes, fiz três cópias em DVDs, de ótima qualidade por sinal. Além disso, salvei em mais um CD e num pen-drive que estão muito bem guardados.

- Você está blefando.

- Estou, é? Tente fazer alguma coisa contra mim e você será a primeira capa de todos os jornais. Não só como um escritor homo-erótico, mas também como um ator pornô.

_Ele estava jogando..._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Nota: **Olá, pessoinhas! Como vão? Muitas provas, testes, concursos? Não? Eu sim, por isso o motivo de atraso em todas as minhas fic's. Hnm... Se bem que, comparado aos outros capítulos até que esse foi rápido, não é? Bem enfim, mais um novo capítulo espero que gostem em cometem pra eu ficar feliz. Agradecimento a **Andréia** **Kennen** que revisou a fic de tão bom humor *-*. Agradeçam a ela pelo texto lisinho como bumbum de neném.

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

Mag-x-x, Lady Giully, VeronicaLee, Gabhyhinachan, Blanxe, Unknow-chan, Yuki Ryuzaki.


	5. Monster

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim, ao autor Masashi Kishimoto e seus colaboradores. Está fic foi baseada na música Paparazzi, Lady Gaga, e a letra no começo da fic é dela.

**Par: **Naruto x Sasuke. – NaruSasu

**Betagem: **Andréia Kennen.

**AVISO: **YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo (Ou seja, dois homens se pegando). Se não gosta, não leia. _CONTEM LEMON._

* * *

**P a p a r a z z i**

Olhe pra ele  
Olhe pra mim  
Esse garoto é mau  
E sinceramente  
Ele é um lobo disfarçado  
Mas eu não consigo parar de olhar aqueles olhos maus

**Capítulo Cinco - ****Monster**

* * *

De certa forma, Naruto estava blefando. Porém, o olhar confuso do moreno a sua frente, o fez perceber que jogara com a carta certa. Por um momento, pode perceber aquele homem imponente e cheio de si, ficar tenso e pensativo. No entanto, não demorou muito para ele retomar seu semblante desprovido de qualquer emoção, voltando a ostentar aquela pose de homem impassível.

- Mesmo que isso seja verdade, eu posso tentar localizá-los e impedi-los.

- Não na 'Era da Internet'. Você sabe, é só hospedar esse material em algum site famoso e CABUM! A bomba estoura!

De súbito, Sasuke ficou calado. Sabia que o loiro estava certo, a maioria das fofocas que paravam na internet se espalhava como fogo sealastrandoem uma floresta. Tirá-las totalmente de circulação era impossível. Passou a mão pela nuca e suspirou. Se não fosse pelo idiota do Sai, o loiro já estaria morto e ele não teria que lidar com todos aqueles problemas.

- E o que você quer com isso?

- Eu? Nada demais. Só quero perseguir o meu sonho que, graças a você, se realizará mais rápido do que eu esperava. – Naruto comentou, e no instante seguinte, sentiu um soco acertá-lo em cheio. Olhou para o moreno e se colocou na defensiva bem a tempo de impedir o segundo golpe.

Não demorou muito e a briga evoluiu, foram vários socos, chutes e pontapés. Tudo era válido para derrubar o adversário, e nenhum dos dois parecia a fim de pouparem esforços para alcançarem aquele intuito. No terceiro golpe que Sasuke desferiu contra a face do loiro, o sangue jorrou, sujando a camisa branca que ele vestia; fato que fez o repórter sorrir e o que irritou ainda mais o moreno.

- Porque está rindo, idiota? – Sasuke perguntou raivoso, segurando a camisa do loiro e puxando-o para ficar cara a cara consigo.

- Sabe, vendo desse ângulo você até que sexy. – o homem de olhos azuis provocou, dando um risinho. – Sexy digno de ator pornô.

Exasperado, Sasuke partiu novamente para cima de Naruto, empregando toda a força que conseguiu juntar em seu punho, porém, antes de atingir o seu alvo, foi impedido pelas mãos do outro, que além de detê-lo, conseguiu lhe dar uma rasteira. O Uchiha desabou no chão e quando voltou a si, sentiu o loiro sentado sobre seus quadris, imobilizando-o entre suas pernas e prendendo seus punhos no chão.

- É assim que você gosta, não é? – brincou o loiro, olhado maliciosamente o moreno embaixo de si. Aquele jogo estava ficando muito mais interessante do que ele previra. – De ficar por baixo...

- Seu desgraçado! – vociferou Sasuke, enquanto buscava um meio de se libertar. Debateu-se, movendo de um lado para o outro, enquanto batia as pernas no piso tentando usá-las como apoio para arquear o dorso e conseguir derrubar o maldito repórter. Quando conseguiu, se levantou rapidamente, era a chance que precisava para contra-atacar, puxou a adaga que carregava escondida nas costas e tentou acertar o loiro que se esquivou em movimento rápido.

Os olhos azuis se abriram surpresos e encararam os ônix diante de si.

- Era de se esperar... Não se garante apenas no combate corpo-a-corpo, não é? – o homem com bigodes de raposa elucidou, sem em nenhum momento, quebrar o contato visual com o moreno.

- Tsc. Qualquer meio é valido, quando o que está em jogo é a vitória, não acha? – Sasuke contestou, e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

- É. Talvez você tenha razão. – o loiro concordou, e com a agilidade adquirida ao longo dos anos como repórter, chutou a almofada e a apanhou no ar. - Venha. – o desafiou.

- Uma almofada? – inquiriu o outro sarcástico, com os olhos negros brilhando de excitação, estava começando a ficar divertido.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Na casa praticamente vazia, o som cadenciado de passos se aproximando eram ouvidos nitidamente no assoalho de madeira, em seguida, alguém se ajoelhou e pediu permissão para entrar.

- Entre. – a voz grossa e aveludada de Itachi foi ouvida, e a porta de correr foi aperta dando a visão de Sai ajoelhado em frente a ela.

- Com licença, Itachi-sama. Vim fazer o seu curativo e trazer o informe de Sasuke.

- Já esperava. – Itachi respondeu, soltando um suspiro. Todas as noites era o mesmo ritual. – Entre, e feche a porta.

Sai levantou-se rapidamente, andou alguns passos e se pôs frente ao moreno mais velho, sentando-se novamente. Abriu a caixinha de primeiro socorros, e tirou todos os utensílios necessários, colocando todos na sequência em que seu trabalho seria realizado.

- Então? O que Sasuke aprontou desta vez?

- Desta vez, ele não aprontou nada, Itachi-sama. Saiu para um bar, bebeu muito e você sabe,ele...

- Arrumou um acompanhante? – completou o primogênito da família Uchiha.

- É. – Sai concordou, começando a fazer os curativos nos olhos de Itachi. – Como está a sua visão hoje?

- Ruim, como todos os dias. Sai, perca as esperanças de eu voltar a enxergar... Você sabe que isso é impossível.

- Mas o médico falou que...

- Você já é um adulto, Sai. Pare de acreditar em milagres; elesnãoexistem. – o homem de longos cabelos negros cortou o empregado, endurecendo rapidamente seu tom de voz. Odiava falar sobre sua visão, sabia que jamais voltaria a enxergar.

Delicadamente, Sai mergulhou uma gaze no soro e a escorreu sobre as pálpebras já fechadas do seu senhor.

- Eu transplantaria os meus para você, se quisesse... – o homem de tez acinzentada anunciou, calmamente, enquanto passava o medicamento no homem mais velho.

De súbito, Sai sentiu uma mão gélida prender seu pulso, apertando-o com força. Apesar da dor que sentiu, não reclamou, ficou ali, inerte esperando a reação do mais velho que, mesmo sem o dom da visão, parecia o fitar desafiadoramente.

- Não ouse falar isso novamente. Será que você não aprendeu nada? – Itachi o interrogou possesso, apertando ainda mais o agarre no pulso do outro. – Como você faria para pintar seus tão preciosos quadros? Será que você não pensa em si nem por um momento?

- Não fui criado para pensar em mim, Itachi-sama. Além do mais, eu vim para essa casa com o intuito de servi-lo da melhor maneira possível.

Irritado, Itachi fez uma careta, largou o pulso de Sai e o empurrou para longe de si.

- Saia. – ordenou, sem desviar os olhos de onde o outro estava.

- Não vou sair. Ainda não terminei o curativo.

- Eu mandei sair. – repetiu entre os dentes.

Sai suspirou, Sasuke tinha mesmo a quem puxar.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

- Chegou tarde, Neji. – contestou uma voz feminina e incrivelmente doce. A mulher de longos cabelos escuros presenteou o homem com um lindo sorriso e, com passos delicados, se aproximou e o beijou nos lábios. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Naruto me chamou para conversar. - o homem de olhos perolados informou, tirando o casaco e pendurando-o no cabide atrás da porta, sacudiu os cabelos castanhos e repousou os olhos na esposa, que agora o olhava com certa preocupação.

- Ele se meteu em problemas?

- Por enquanto não. Mas, você sabe como ele é.

- O que ele queria, então?

- Saber sobre algumas coisas de um jornal. Nada de muito importante. – Neji pronunciou, omitindo alguns detalhes. Sabia o quanto Hinata se preocupava com Naruto e não queria que sua mulher se preocupasse com algo, que por enquanto, não tinha nenhuma gravidade.

- Onde está a Hitomi¹?

- Está dormindo. - replicou calmamente, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. Assim que seu marido passou para o quarto onde a filha dormia tranquilamente, o sorriso de Hinata se desfez. Algo lhe dizia que Neji estava mentindo, ou melhor, omitindo algo. E aquela sensação não lhe agradou em nada.

Suspirando, voltou para a cozinha, rezando para que sua intuição estivesse errada.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Os ataques e contra-ataques eram rápidos e precisos. Naruto achou à hora certa de usar a almofada: no momento em que o Uchiha veio ao seu encontro segurando a adaga, usando-a para se proteger. Assim que o objeto adentrou o tecido recheado de estofo, o loiro o girou e arremessou-os longe; sorrindo em seguida com o seu triunfo.

Ambos olharam para os objetos caídos e não pensaram duas vezes para se arremessarem no chão com o intento de alcançá-los. Duelaram por espaço aos socos e chutes, mas Naruto foi o primeiro a alcançar "as armas", porém, foi agarrado pelos cabelos dourados e jogado para trás, Sasuke conseguiu uma pequena vantagem e se adiantou para o cabo do punhal que reluzia a sua frente.

No entanto, Naruto que já estava de pé, impediu o Uchiha de pôr as mãos nele novamente, chutando o objeto e lançando-o janela abaixo.

"_Se eu fosse um babaca que não soubesse me defender eu já estaria morto..._" Naruto pensou, enquanto analisava o buraco que fez no vidro. Foi quando sentiu duas mãos fortes segurando suas pernas, puxando-o para baixo. Caiu com um grande baque no chão, e logo sentiu um peso a mais sobre seu abdômen. Meio desnorteado, só viu quando o homem acima de si segurou os seus pulsos e sorriu sadicamente.

- Bastardo... -grunhiu o loiro, raivoso**.**

Mas, por um momento, Naruto estagnou todos os seus movimentos. Tinha algo de errado acontecendo ali, muito errado. O Uchiha além de estar debruçado sobre seu corpo tinha o rosto tão próximo do seu, que conseguia sentir a respiração dele adentrando suas narinas.

- O que você pensa que vai fazer? – inquiriu o loiro, ficando com o rosto avermelhado e a respiração acelerada.

Como se já esperasse pela pergunta, o moreno sorriu, se acercando ainda mais da face avermelhada do outro. Fazendo com que seus lábios finos e gelados pousassem delicadamente sobre a boca quente do repórter.

Aquela primeira investida de Sasuke só serviu para que a vontade do loiro em tentar se desvencilhar das mãos cerradas em seus punhos aumentasse gradativamente. Virou o rosto de lado, procurando se livrar dos lábios prensados sobre os seus.

Aquilo irritou profundamente o moreno. Ninguém rejeitava Sasuke Uchiha. Nunca.

Encolerizado, Sasuke tentou buscar mais uma vez os lábios daquele homem, no entanto, foi recusado novamente pelo rapaz, que usou do mesmo artifício anterior e conseguiu desviar-se do beijo com êxito.

De repente, uma dor lacerante fez o repórter perder momentaneamente os sentidos. O Uchiha havia se utilizado de um golpe, - literalmente baixo -, para atingi-lo. E enquanto o loiro se contorcia de dor por ter recebido uma joelhada nas "partes baixas", o moreno agiu rapidamente, saiu de cima de si e colocou seus braços para trás, amarrando-os com o cinto que ele retirara da própria calça.

- Agora você não poderá escapar. – ele o informou com ar satisfeito.

Com uma das mãos, Sasuke segurou o queixo do loiro e com a outra, segurou os cabelos loiros pela nuca, puxando-os para trás, então, juntou seus lábios aos dele novamente.

A mistura da dor e a repulsa daquela nova invasão confundiram os sentidos de Naruto, que tentou pelo menos, evitar que ele adentrasse com a língua em sua boca, trincando os dentes. No entanto, o moreno também sabia usar da mesma artimanha duas vezes e colocando a perna entre as do loiro, atingiu-o novamente em seu ponto fraco, fazendo-o abrir a boca para soltar um urro de dor e assim, pôde avançar sobre os lábios dele, enfiando a língua onde queria.

Sem nenhuma gentileza, Sasuke continuou invadindo aquela boca; sugando-a, mordendo-a e vasculhando cada centímetro do seu interior. Por um momento, o repórter se debateu, tentando de algum jeito, mover seus pulsos para tentar se soltar do agarre do cinto. Mas, quando percebeu que não conseguiria, e que estava perdendo a batalha, apelou para outro meio: mordeu o lábio inferior do moreno com tanta força, que o fez sangrar.

- Maldito! – o herdeiro Uchiha urrou, assim que se afastou do loiro que sorria vitorioso.

- Vai precisar mais do que um cinto para conseguir me vencer, Teme. – anunciou o outro, que finalmente havia conseguido se livrar da amarra improvisada que o moreno usara para manter suas mãos atadas. – Sabe, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa eu não me importaria, e até me deixaria dominar, mas eu não vou dar esse gostinho para você. Não mesmo, 'ttebayo!

- Desgraçado! – o moreno urrou indo, novamente, para cima do repórter.

Sem muita dificuldade, o loiro evitou o murro do furioso Sasuke, agarrando seu punho e o empurrando para o chão. Em seguida, se jogou sobre ele e reiniciaram a disputa. Em questão de instante, já estavam rolando de um lado para o outro, esmurrando-se como dois meninos de rua.

Aos poucos, porém, a briga foi esfriando. Os socos se tornaram apenas disfarces para uma exploração detalhada. Os punhos já não iam em direção ao outro com a intenção de ferir, se não, de experimentar; provar um pouco do corpo do outro. E quando deram por si, os punhos pararam por completo, e outra disputa, ainda mais calorosa, havia tido início.

Os lábios se uniram em um beijo feroz. As camisas, que já estavam em péssimo estado, foram jogadas e esquecidas em algum lugar daquele apartamento. Nem por um minuto se olharam nos olhos, no entanto, deixaram que o jogo seguisse. Os beijos eram sôfregos e ambos lutavam pelo seu espaço e o direito de liderar. As mãos já não se detinham mais; exploravam o corpo do parceiro com desejo. Tocando e sentido cada parte daquilo que, muito em breve, seria um do outro.

Ousadas, e cada vez mais seguras, as mãos percorriam um longo caminho, tocando as costas, os braços, as pernas extensas; em um jogo de pura sedução. De repente, os beijos de Naruto se desviaram, passando do canto da boca de Sasuke, para a bochecha pálida, até finalmente chegar ao seu intento: o pescoço. Chupou-o até que a região ficasse avermelhada, para logo, seguir para outras áreas. Do lado oposto, Sasuke também não perdia tempo; com as mãos, vasculhava avidamente o torso nu, até chegar ao cós da calça, que, naquele momento, era só uma barreira para o seu alvo.

No entanto, sua frustração não durou muito. Logo o loiro tomou consciência do que irritava o moreno, e com um sorriso brincalhão, se desfez das calças juntamente com a roupa de baixo. Segundos depois, o restante da roupa de Sasuke tomou o mesmo destino, sendo esquecida de lado. Agora, sem nenhuma peça para atrapalhar, os roces se tornaram mais intensos e os gemidos cada vez mais difíceis de serem contidos. Não era só uma luta entre dois corpos, mas sim, entre o orgulho que ambos conservavam dentro de si.

Entretanto, para a surpresa do loiro, Sasuke foi o primeiro a tomar a iniciativa. Após ficar por cima do repórter, ele moveu-se para o lado contrário, de forma a se posicionar em "69" fazendo com que o homem de olhos azuis ficasse aturdido por um instante, sem entender o que o moreno pretendia.

Exalando sensualidade, o de cabelos e olhos negros alcançou o membro de Naruto. Umedeceu os lábios rosados, então, segurou a ereção desperta pela base e começou a acariciá-la com a ponta língua, lambendo a extensão com movimentos delicados, como se estivesse apenas experimentando algo saboroso. Depois que recebeu um gemido urgente por parte do parceiro, decidiu intensificar o contato, abocanhando todo o órgão e enfiando-o na boca.

Naruto não deixou por menos, com as mãos livres acariciou as nádegas que estava a sua frente, as coxas, até fazer uma trilha e chegar à ereção do moreno. Mas ainda não conseguia fazer o mesmo que ele, assim, apenas segurou o órgão enrijecido com firmeza e com movimentos de vai e vem, começou a estimulá-lo. Com muito esforço, arrancou alguns gemidos do Uchiha, que tentava orgulhosamente abafá-los. Tudo neles era uma intensa guerra, desde as pequenas carícias até os toques mais ousados. E, a cada gemido, um novo vencedor era anunciado.

Não demorou muito e o clímax veio, deixando os dois afundados naquela sensação voluptuosa, tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke encontravam-se ofegantes recuperando-se do primeiro orgasmo de outros que, provavelmente, teriam naquela noite.

Todavia, o loiro se recuperou rápido, e aproveitando que o moreno ainda estava se recompondo, voltou a posição inicial, alcançando os lábios dele. Enquanto o beijava, cuidadosamente, direcionou sua mão entre as pernas dele e inseriu o primeiro digito no orifício; ao qual o moreno não recusou. Vendo que Sasuke não matinha resistência, o homem de intensos olhos azuis, continuou com as caricias a fim de estimulá-lo. Assim que percebeu que Sasuke já estava se acostumando com o primeiro dedo, inseriu o segundo, esperou até que ele desse o sinal, e, só então, moveu os dedos em um processo lento, explorando cada ponto sensível dentro do parceiro. Não demorou muito e Naruto inseriu o terceiro e último dedo.

Os gemidos de Sasuke, antes contidos, intensificaram e logo o loiro notou que o moreno estava pronto para recebê-lo. Sob grunhidos de insatisfação por parte do Uchiha, Naruto tirou os três dedos, pegou a camisinha guardada no bolso de sua calça, colocou-a em seu membro e, com um gesto positivo por parte do outro, começou a penetrá-lo.

A primeira estocada foi rápida e enérgica, fazendo com que um grito afogado escapasse dos lábios de ambos. Naruto não deu espaço para o moreno se habituar com o tamanho da sua ereção, continuou no mesmo ritmo intenso; vigoroso. Os seus lábios procuravam avidamente os outros bem delineados, enquanto as mãos tocavam e analisavam cada parte daquela pele macia. Sasuke beijava, e marcava território em cada exposição de pele disponível para si, e com esforço, prendeu suas pernas, rodeando os quadris do loiro a fim de intensificar o contato.

Estavam perdidos em cada movimento. Cada mínimo detalhe lhes causava prazer, fazendo o ambiente mais quente. E, ao passo que seus corpos buscavam por mais contato um do outro, os gemidos se tornaram gritos e murmúrios de luxúria. E foi assim, com a mesma intensidade que Naruto lhe invadia, que Sasuke alcançou seu clímax, deixando o corpo amolecer exausto sobre o chão descoberto. Fechou os olhos aproveitando-se daquele turbilhão que o invadia, à medida que o loiro continuava a se movimentar buscando seu próprio prazer. Mais quatro estocadas e Naruto atingiu seu grau máximo de êxtase, deixando seu corpo se abater sobre o do moreno.

Naruto se recompôs segundos depois, para só então, sair de dentro de Sasuke, retirar a camisinha, se erguer e ir depositar o preservativo no lixo da cozinha. Quando voltou, admirou o Uchiha que dormia placidamente. Sorrindo, o homem de olhos azuis resolveu se juntar ao pequeno neko² no chão. Moldou seu corpo ao dele e fechou os olhos, deixando-se embalar pelo sono. Pelo visto, estava mais cansando do que julgara.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Mesmo que seu corpo clamasse por permanecer deitado e aproveitar o resto da manhã para dormir, o loiro não conseguiu, sua barriga roncava e o frio que provinha do chão não o ajudava em nada. Ainda sonolento, levantou-se e encarou o moreno que continuava na mesma posição da noite anterior. Por incrível que pudesse parecer, Naruto achou aquela cena bonita.

A face sempre rigorosa do Uchiha, agora estava suavizada; tranquila. Os cabelos negros espalhavam-se pelo chão e colavam em parte do rosto dele, enquanto o corpo mantinha-se em pose fetal. Foi quando o loiro esqueceu-se de sua fome e frio e se juntou ao outro novamente. Sentiu o desejo de tocar aquela pele mais uma vez o ascender. Queria ter certeza que tudo aquilo era real. Suspirou, ao sentir a textura macia entre seus dedos, contudo, aquele contato que deveria ser prazeroso, se tornou preocupação. Estava quente, quente em demasia.

Sua apreensão aumentou ao repousar a mão sobre a testa dele e constatar o que temia: Sasuke estava com febre. Altíssima por sinal.

"_Calma, Naruto! Acalma-se e pense._", o loiro pediu para si mesmo mentalmente, enquanto seus olhos corriam pelo apartamento. "_Melhor tirá-lo desse chão frio, isso só vai piorar o seu estado_", atestou.

Assim, levantou-se, foi até o mini-quarto, apanhou um colchonete e retornou para sala. Acomodou o moreno confortavelmente e o cobriu com um de suas mantas.

Olhou Sasuke uma última vez antes de ir para a cozinha preparar compressas frias a fim de diminuir a febre. Regressou pouco depois, com uma bacia cheia de água gelada e uma toalha de rosto. Com gestos calmos, passou o tecido felpudo e úmido por todo o corpo do moreno, tornou a repetir a ação até achar um ponto em especial que o deixou sem fala. Entre as pernas de Sasuke, uma linha de sangue seco o guiava até a pequena entrada onde havia uma quantidade maior de sangue seco acumulado.

Aquilo sim o deixou em pânico.

"_Merda, Merda... Era só o que me faltava!" _Naruto apavorou-se, analisando o lugar. _"Deus... Como eu não vi? Porque diabos ele não reclamou?" _refletiu, exasperado. Era certo que o moreno queria matá-lo, mas isso não queria dizer que ele queria fazer o mesmo. Inspirou e respirou, não conseguia pensar direito, estava mais nervoso do que o normal; passou as mãos pelos cabelos dourados. Ficou parado por alguns minutos, até que ele enxergou uma pequena luz no final do Túnel: _"Sakura!"_

Sem pensar muito, saiu vasculhando o apartamento a procura de seu celular, rezando para que o encontrasse rápido e com bateria. E foi com alívio que percebeu seu desejo ser concedido, achou o aparelho em poucos segundos, jogado no sofá. Olhou para o marcador de carga e sorriu ao constatar que ainda tinha bateria. Procurou rapidamente o numero de Sakura e discou uma, duas, três vezes, mas em todas elas, recebia a mesma resposta da caixa postal:

"_O usuário não pode atender no momento, por favor, tente mais tarde."_

- Bosta! – praguejou, chutando uma almofada que estava em seu caminho. Andou de um lado para o outro até lembrar-se de Hinata. Claro, ela não era uma médica como Sakura, no entanto, entendia de medicina, e era isso que lhe importava naquele momento. Sem pensar muito, discou o numero da casa da amiga, e esperou pacientemente até que ela atendesse:

_- Alô._ – atendeu a voz rouca e masculina.

- Ola, Neji, sou eu, Naruto. Preciso falar com a Hinata.

- _Espere um instante que eu vou chamá-la. _

- Tá. – concordou, e aguardou até que a voz feminina soasse pelo fone.

_- O que houve, Naruto-kun? _– a mulher indagou, preocupada.

- Hum... Nada grave. – contestou a fim de tranquilizá-la. – É que... Um amigo meu se machucou, saiu um pouco de sangue e agora está com febre.

- _O sangramento parou?_

- Sim. Eu limpei com uma toalha molhada.

- O_nde é esse ferimento? – _a mulher de olhos perolados perguntou, e houve um longo silêncio por parte do loiro. Preocupada, Hinata voltou a chamá-lo: –_ Naruto-kun? _

_- _É... O ferimento... Pois é... – o loiro começou a rir nervosamente. - Como posso explicar... É na parte baixa... Sabe, perto da virilha... – o homem de olhos azuis tentava achar um jeito menos embaraçoso de explicar.

Hinata se manteve muda por um tempo, tentando entender, e não demorou muito e a compreensão chegou a sua mente. Então, ela corou, corou como a muito não fazia.

- _Entendi. – _Hinata replicou,cortando o rapaz, antes que ele prosseguisse com a sua atrapalhada explicação. – _Bem... Seria melhor eu ir até o seu apartamento, averiguar o estado dele. _

- Não! – o loiro negou de imediato. Já estava metido em uma grande encrenca, não queria colocar mais ninguém nela. Principalmente, a Hinata. – Escuta, eu só quero um medicamento. Depois eu mesmo o levarei para um hospital.

A morena bufou do outro lado da linha. Era como ela imaginava, na certa, Naruto havia se metido em alguma confusão.

- _Está bem. Se preferir assim, pegue um papel e anote exatamente o que irei receitar... _

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Depois de uma longa discussão, onde tentara convencer o Uchiha a tomar os remédios, Sai resolveu vagar um pouco pelos corredores da casa. Foi quando notou que a porta do quarto de Sasuke estava aberta - o que por si só já era estranho -, já que o Uchiha mais novo nunca deixava seu quarto destrancado, nem mesmo quando ele estava em casa. Sai ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e se precipitou para dentro do aposento.

Seu sexto sentido apitava para algo errado. Logo, percebeu que estava certo: o quarto estava totalmente bagunçado, papéis espalhados por todas as partes e alguns objetos estavam jogados no chão.

Suspirou, e se agachou para olhar melhor o que era aqueles papéis. Seus olhos passearam rapidamente pela escritura, e logo entendeu do que se tratava. Era um relatório, um relatório sobre Uzumaki Naruto.

Escorreu os dedos pelos cabelos negros, e soltou outro suspiro cansando.

Os Uchiha eram realmente, sinônimos de problema.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Naruto foi tão rápido o quanto pôde, após desligar o telefone, foi para a primeira farmácia que encontrou, passou também em um mini-mercado e voltou em tempo recorde. Sasuke continuava no mesmo estado em que o loiro o deixara, apenas gemia e falava coisas que não faziam o menor sentido, pelo menos, era o que o homem de olhos azuis achava até começar a prestar atenção.

De repente, os nomes murmurados começaram a fazer sentido para Naruto e aos poucos uma compreensão rápida passou por sua mente. As coisas que o moreno balbuciava não pareciam _tão_ sem sentidos assim. Muito pelo contrário, encaixavam-se perfeitamente no quebra-cabeça que era o mistério ao qual Uchiha Sasuke estava envolto. Prestou atenção em cada detalhe, e só então, quando o moreno voltou a ficar em silêncio, o loiro deixou seu cérebro funcionar com a capacidade total.

Em pouco tempo, ele já tinha várias teorias formadas. Só faltava alguém que pudesse lhe confirmar tudo o que se passava em sua cabeça. Deixou-as bem guardada na memória, e enfim, começou a tratar de Sasuke, que ele esperava que melhorasse logo.

Após cuidar do moreno, Naruto ligou a TV e se distraiu vendo um dos animes que costumava assistir na sua infância. Porém, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem presos na tela a sua frente, não conseguiu deixar de pensar nas palavras do moreno. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que só escutou a campainha tocar quando o som se tornou insuportavelmente insistente.

- Já vai! – gritou, levantando-se do chão e indo em direção a porta. Desta vez, consultou primeiro o olho mágico, analisando a figura a sua frente por alguns minutos, antes de resolver atendê-la.

- Olá. – disse, ao abrir a porta.

- Oi.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas loiras.

- Vim buscar o Sasuke-kun. - respondeu o moreno de pele acinzentada.

Curioso, o loiro ergueu ainda mais as sobrancelhas.

- Como você sabia que ele estava aqui?

- Pelo GPS do carro dele. Além do mais... - Sai apontou para um amontoado de cabelos negros que escapavam das cobertas. – Ele não está tão bem escondido.

Naruto grunhiu em protesto, no entanto, deixou um espaço para que Sai pudesse entrar.

- Quer alguma coisa? Já vou avisando que só tenho leite e água.

- Não, obrigado. Estou aqui a trabalho.

- O leite não vai ter fazer ficar bêbado, Sai. – brincou o loiro com sarcasmo.

- Mesmo assim, não quero. Só vim mesmo para buscá-lo.

- Ele está dormindo.

- Isso me leva a uma pergunta. Porque ele está dormindo?

- Ah... Isso é uma longa história. – o loiro falou, antes de contar tudo o que ocorreu no dia anterior e do que acontecera há poucas horas atrás. Sai escutou tudo atentamente, porém, manteve-se impassível. – E bem, foi isso. – Naruto concluiu.

- Conheço Sasuke o suficiente para saber que se ele não quisesse; nada aconteceria. – Sai comentou, olhando o loiro que parecia aflito. – Você tem alguma coisa a me perguntar?

- Não... Até porque você não me responderia. Mas você poderia apenas me afirmar ou descartar uma idéia.

- Sobre a família Uchiha?

- É.

- Naruto eu...

- Eu sei. Mais isso não vai ser uma pergunta. Você só tem que dizer 'sim' ou 'não'. Não vou prejudicá-lo, prometo.

Sai meditou por alguns segundos até que com um aceno de cabeça, concordou.

- Sasuke já foi internado na clínica que Orochimaru comandava?

- Sim.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Notas:**

Hitomi¹ - Pupila (do Olho).

Neko² – Gato – e em alguns casos – Uke. Na fic Naruto usou duplo sentido.


	6. Alejandro

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim, ao autor Masashi Kishimoto e seus colaboradores. Está fic foi baseada na música Paparazzi, Lady Gaga, e a letra no começo da fic é dela.

**Par: **Naruto x Sasuke. – NaruSasu

**Betagem: **Andréia Kennen.

**AVISO: **YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo (Ou seja, dois homens se pegando). Se não gosta, não leia.

* * *

**P a p a r a z z i**

_Eu sei que somos jovens_  
_E eu sei que você pode me amar_  
_Mas simplesmente não posso ficar com você desse jeito_  
_Alejandro !_

**Capítulo Seis - Alejandro**

* * *

"_Sim_"

Mesmo depois de Sai ter ido embora às palavras ainda ressoavam em sua mente. Talvez, para o moreno aquela pequena afirmação não fizesse sentido nenhum. Mas para Naruto, fazia todo o sentido; tudo se encaixava perfeitamente. Sua mente vagava e vagava, por um rumo extremamente perigoso. Por um momento, cogitou a ideia de sentir pena do Uchiha, mas dispensou-a rapidamente. Se fosse o contrário, ele não teria piedade de si, já que, pelo pouco que conhecia dele, percebera que não era uma pessoa piedosa.

No entanto, Naruto não conseguia.

Não conseguia ser tão frio como Uchiha Sasuke.

Suspirou e olhou para a bagunça que seu apartamento se tornara. Gostava do lugar, entretanto teria que se mudar. Caso contrário, correria grande risco. Pegou o essencial, e guardando o restante dentro do armário. Abriu a porta do apartamento e saiu; trancando-a em seguida. Teria que arrumar outro lugar pra morar.

Começou a caminhar sem rumo, ponderando sobre tudo o que tinha lhe acontecido até aquele momento. De todas as conclusões a mais aterradora era: que havia de alguma maneira, se sentido bem com o Uchiha. Balançou a cabeça com força, tentando recolocar as ideias no lugar.

Tinha muita coisa em jogo e, embora quisesse, não poderia simplesmente jogar tudo pro alto. Arriscou demais para chegar onde estava e não deixaria a oportunidade escorrer entre seus dedos como se fosse água.

"_Eu vou achar uma solução, Dattebayo!"_

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Depositou o moreno, e analisou-o por alguns minutos até que sentiu a presença de alguém mais no ressinto. Não se voltou para ver quem era, somente esperou, até que o outro se pronunciasse.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – a voz altiva da pessoa mais velha, sobressaiu no silêncio do quarto. Por mais que o Uchiha soubesse dissimular, aos ouvidos de Sai a voz saiu preocupada e zelosa.

- Ele só exagerou na bebida. – explicou de maneira displicente. – Você sabe como Sasuke é. Mas não se preocupe, ele está bem. Deve acordar em poucas horas.

Itachi balançou a cabeça em afirmação, já havia se cansado de ouvir os passos cambaleantes de Sasuke no meio da noite, ou então os de Sai, que sempre o levava para o quarto quando o mesmo estava bêbado demais para fazê-lo sozinho. Com passos comedidos, o mais velho seguiu para saída do quarto, entretanto, parou no batente da porta, tornando a encarar o homem de pele acinzentada.

- Sai?

- Sim.

- Vamos tomar um chá. – ordenou Itachi, recomeçando a caminhar.

Sai suspirou. Quando não era um, era outro.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Sem um rumo certo, o loiro andou por vários lugares até chegar automaticamente ao bar conhecido por ele. Só notou onde estava quando pediu para Konohamaru, o atendente do lugar, uma bebida.

- Então, como estão às coisas, Naruto? – o atendente perguntou assim que entregou a bebida.

- Ruins. – respondeu categórico, sorvendo um gole da bebida.

- E quanto ao seu amigo? Ele conseguiu te achar? – inquiriu inocentemente.

- Amigo? Que amigo?

- Um cara moreno... Hnm... Não lembro o nome dele... Veio aqui procurando por você. Disse que você tinha sumido e ele estava preocupado.

- Você lembra como ele era?

- Claro! – Konohamaru afirmou sorrindo. – Não se vê tipos como aquele todos os dias. Todos no bar paparam para admirá-lo quando entrou.

- E como ele era? – Naruto perguntou afoito.

- Tinha os cabelos escuros, bem pretos. Os olhos também. – o atendente passou a mão pelo queixo, tentando se lembrar de mais algum detalhe. - Tinha um porte aristocrático, e parecia ter dinheiro.

- Seu nome era Sasuke?

- É! Eu acho que era esse! – exclamou contente. – Ele conseguiu encontrá-lo?

- Oh sim... – assegurou calmamente. Não valia a pena falar que aquele homem não era precisamente "_seu amigo"_. – Mas pode me fazer um favor? — Naruto perguntou, ganhando agora um olhar sério de Konohamaru sobre si. — Se alguém voltar a te pedir meu endereço, não dê – concluiu.

E, sem esperar uma resposta do empregado do estabelecimento, pegou sua bebida e seguiu em direção ao seu padrinho.

- Olá, garoto. – o homem mais velho o saudou dando tapas em suas costas. – Pensei que não o veria tão cedo.

- Eu também - respondeu. - Mas as coisas nunca são como queremos, não é? – perguntou, sorvendo mais um gole da bebida, fazendo uma careta em seguida.

- Já está bebendo?

- Só assim para aliviar a pressão.

- Desse jeito vai acabar igual à Tsunade.

Naruto revirou os olhos, e voltou sua atenção para o copo quase vazio.

- É só um copo, Ero.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Recuperou os sentidos aos poucos. Sentiu a maciez do tecido dos lençóis de qualidade e logo abriu os olhos, constatando imediatamente, que estava em casa; na escuridão de seu quarto.

Vagarosamente, se retesou na cama. Olhou para todos os lados e, ao ter certeza que estava sozinho, deixou as cobertas de lado e se levantou. Porém, quando estava quase chegando à porta, estacou, notando que as roupa que estava vestindo não eram suas.

Não, aquilo _nunca_ poderia ser seu_. _

O algodão formava pequenas bolas – provavelmente de tanta lavagem – a cor deveria ter sido algum dia um tom abóbora que com o desgastar do tempo estava entre os tons _rosa_ e o _salmão;_ e para completar, havia pequenos sapos desenhados por todo o pijama.

Definitivamente _aquilo_ não era seu.

Com uma das mãos, levantou o colarinho do pijama e o cheirou, se arrependendo em seguida. Pois, assim que seu nariz entrou em contato com o tecido, o cheiro inconfundível e embriagante do repórter de "quinta" penetrou em seus sentidos, trazendo-lhe as memórias da noite anterior, a qual havia terminado com um desfecho bem diferente do que imaginara.

Desgostoso, se despiu, e nu, rumou para o banheiro com o intuito de tirar, o quanto antes, o cheiro que parecia impregnar, não só no pijama, mas toda sua pele.

Parcialmente imerso na banheira, Sasuke relembrava a noite passado, nitidamente gravada em sua memória e em seu corpo, que trazia marcas visíveis, que não tinham nada haver com a briga.

Grunhiu irritado e tratou de dissipar o loiro de seus pensamentos. Deveria focar-se em sua falha. Tivera o loiro nas mãos e mesmo assim deixara-o escapar. Isso era uma falha imperdoável, e não voltaria a se repetir.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

O computador de Jiraya não era tão novo – _nem tão bom –_ quanto o seu, mas servia. Logo após entrarem no gabinete, Naruto não pensou duas vezes: acomodou-se à mesa do padrinho, e mesmo sem pedir permissão para usá-lo, ligou-o e já foi acessado as paginas policias.

Atrás de si, Jiraya olhava a tela sem entender realmente o que nela continha. As letras iam e vinham em uma velocidade vertiginosa, e quando finalmente a tela se normalizou, o tamanho da fonte era tão pequeno que só poderia ler se estivesse a centímetros do monitor. Suspirou e caminhou em direção a porta, avisando ao afilhado:

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, já sabe onde me encontrar.

De tão concentrado em seu trabalho, o loiro só notou que seu padrinho não estava mais na sala quando tirou – por alguns segundos – os olhos do monitor. No entanto, não deu muita importância, e continuou sua tarefa. Pesquisou por horas antes de finalmente achar aquilo que estava procurando. Imprimiu todas as páginas rapidamente e tratou de limpar o seu registro para que Jiraya não se desse ao trabalho de bisbilhotar o histórico e achar aquelas informações.

Espreguiçou-se, desligou o computador, e apagando a luz, se levantou e rumou em direção à saída. Apressadamente, acenou para Jiraya e Konohamaru com gestos rápidos, e mantendo o ritmo ligeiro, atravessou a saída do estabelecimento. Não perdeu tempo, pegou o seu telefone – que por sorte continuava inteiro e com carga – e discou o número que estava começando a decorar.

- Alô? Sai?

_- Estou trabalhando, Naruto._

- Eu sei. Mas é urgente.

_- É bom que seja._ – elucidou Sai, no seu tom, comumente, neutro. – _No lugar de sempre?_

- No lugar de sempre. – o loiro concordou, para em seguida ouvir o 'clique' do aparelho desligando.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Contrariando suas próprias expectativas, ao invés de jogar o horroroso pijama na lixeira, Sasuke simplesmente dobrou-o e o escondeu no fundo de seu armário, camuflado entre dezenas de peças. Pegou uma das mudas de roupa milimetricamente separadas, trocou-se, e logo seguiu para a cozinha. Seu estomago pedia por comida, já que não havia se alimentado bem e havia se entupido de bebida na noite anterior.

"_Sorte eu ter um estômago forte_", ele pensou, enquanto caminhava silenciosamente. Porém, estacou ao escutar o nome – _agora tão conhecido_ - sendo pronunciado por Sai. Permaneceu em silêncio. Até mesmo sua respiração fora controlada, aguardando calmamente o final da conversa.

"_Esse maldito! Esse maldito também está me traindo!", _concluiu raivosamente, enquanto fechava os punhos. Estava preocupado com alguém de fora, quando seu verdadeiro inimigo estava sob seu teto. Bem embaixo de seus olhos. _"Ele me paga!"_, mentalizou, com a sua ira voltando com força total.

Retrocedeu alguns passos e com a ajuda da escuridão, escondeu-se. Esperou Sai se afastar e o seguiu, em total discrição. O viu entrar na garagem e sair em um dos carros. Esperou alguns segundos, o tempo suficiente dele ganhar a rua, então, adentrou outro veículo, o qual sabia estar com a chave no contato, e seguiu no encalço dele. No entanto, para o seu descontentamento, o carro escolhido começou a dar sinais de que estava ficando sem combustível. Se Sai não chegasse rapidamente ao local onde planejava ir ele, provavelmente, ficaria no meio da rua.

Bufou irritado, quando o marcador de combustível apitou uma segunda vez, o que indicava que iria parar caso não abastecesse. Blasfemando, parou no posto de gasolina mais próximo e acabou perdendo Sai de vista. Bateu violentamente no volante. Quando o pobre atendente do posto veio atendê-lo, dispensou-lhe um olhar de ira e _ordenou_ que enchesse o tanque de uma vez, enquanto seus dedos tamborilavam nervosamente sobre o volante. Assim que o atendente acabou seu serviço, pagou e deu partida no carro.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

O local era simples. Uma das muitas cafeterias da cidade. Sai andou pelas fileiras de mesas, até que avistou uma loira que lhe acenava e sorria alegremente.

- O que está fazendo fantasiado assim? – perguntou, ao chegar perto o suficiente para constatar que a tal loira, era na verdade o loiro.

Puxou uma das cadeiras vagas e acomodou-se. Era de seu conhecimento que desde criança Naruto se disfarçava de mulher, e que, às vezes, - na maioria quando estava encrencado – ele usava daquele talento para se camuflar com grande êxito.

- Percebi que com a família Uchiha, todo cuidado é pouco – murmurou entre dentes.

- Fala a verdade, você gosta de se disfarçar de mulher, não é? – Sai inquiriu, deixando um sorriso de canto escapar por entre os lábios finos.

- Babaca. – xingou baixinho, ficando vermelho. Ainda que houvesse se passado muitos anos, o jeito "rude" de Sai se expressar continuava o mesmo. – Não sei como somos amigos... – murmurou, mais para si do que para o moreno a sua frente.

- Parfh. Isso, nem mesmo os melhores livros poderão explicar. E então?

- "Então" o que? – Naruto retorquiu, levantando uma das sobrancelhas loiras.

Sai rodou os olhos, o loiro não tinha jeito.

- Pra que me chamou?

- Aaah! Claro! – lembrou-se, sorrindo. – Queria falar com você antes de soltar tudo para a imprensa.

- Então, você vai mesmo delatar o Sasuke?

- Vou. Quer dizer... Não. Escute primeiro. Eu descobri mais coisas do que eu gostaria. E tenho duas matérias excelentes. Ambas, primeira capa, com certeza.

- E o que eu tenho haver com isso?

- Tem que, cabe a você, revelar ou não a identidade do Sasuke.

- A mim? – perguntou Sai, pela primeira vez mudando sua expressão impassível para mostrar-se assombrado.

- Sim. Você. – confirmou e, o semblante sempre sorridente, se tornou sério. – Eu sei o que fizeram ao Sasuke e você também sabe. E se você quer ajudá-lo, vai me contar os detalhes.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Sasuke estava prestes a desistir. Não havia nenhum carro parecido ao de Sai pelas redondezas, e se continuasse daquele jeito só gastaria mais combustível à toa. Então, preferiu parar e pensar. Meditou por longos minutos antes de alguma ideia vir em sua mente.

Era claro! Itachi vigiava-o vinte quatro horas por dia, e por motivos de segurança ele mandara instalar GPS em todos os carros. Incluído os dos seguranças, e Sai não era uma exceção. O sorriso ressurgiu nos lábios do Uchiha, e mais animado, ligou para a empresa que cuidava de toda aquela parte.

Não demorou muito a conseguir o código com a localização de Sai. Pisou fundo no acelerador e foi de encontro aos dois comparsas.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Após detalhar toda a informação que possuía, Sai pediu um café e Naruto foi ao banheiro e foi nesse momento exato que Uchiha Sasuke cruzou a porta de metal. Andava furiosamente, pouco se importando se estava ou não, chamando atenção. Só se deteve quando chegou a centímetros de Sai e o segurou pela gola da camisa.

- Você! Seu desgraçado... – xingou, esmurrando-o com uma das mãos livres. – Esse tempo todo o meu verdadeiro inimigo era você!

- Sasuke, acalme-se. – Sai pediu em tom neutro. Não estava incomodado pela reação de Sasuke, ou pelo jeito com que as pessoas o olhavam, e sim pelo que poderia acontecer se o seu patrão realmente se descontrolasse.

- Onde ele está? – Sasuke inquiriu raivoso. Olhando para todos os lados a procura do loiro.

- Não sei do que está falando. – mentiu, sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Sai sabia que quanto mais calmo ele se mostrasse, mais nervoso o outro ficaria.

- Diga-me! Eu sei que ele está aqui! – ordenou furioso, sacudindo-o violentamente.

- Senhor... – chamou o atendente do local, temeroso. Sua mão direita tremia, e seu rosto estava pálido. – Mandaram lhe entregar isso. – informou passando um pedaço de papel para o moreno, para em seguida sumir no meio da pequena multidão que se formava.

Com a mão solta, Sasuke encarou o bilhete amassado, depois, voltou a olhar Sai que continuava preso por uma de suas mãos. Em uma ordem silenciosa, mandou que ele não fizesse nenhum movimento, largou-o e logo abriu o papel.

_Olá, Teme! Saudades?_

_Parece que não foi dessa vez... _

_Tsc, boa sorte na próxima._

_P.S: cuide bem do meu pijama._

Furioso, esquadrinhou o lugar e ainda dominado pela raiva, foi atrás do assistente que havia lhe entregado o papel.

- Onde ele está? – exigiu histérico, fazendo com que o atendente, mesmo protegido pelo balcão, se encolhesse.

- Eu... Eu não sei... Foi embora. – titubeou nervosamente. A presença daquele desconhecido era o suficiente para intimidá-lo e muito.

- Maldito! – urrou e voltou até Sai que permanecia no mesmo local onde o havia deixado. – Você vem comigo. – ordenou em tom baixo, mesmo assim ameaçador.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

Naruto entrou num hotel simples, pegou o cartão e se jogou na cama de sua "casa provisória". Deitou-se na cama, e riu. Riu até que seus pulmões doessem e seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas.

Por pouco não fora pego pelo Uchiha, ainda assim conseguia ver toda a graça da cena: Sasuke possesso tentando encontrá-lo. Sai calmo como se nada tivesse acontecendo, e ele escapando pela porta da frente. Tudo digno de um grande filme de suspense.

"Talvez, um dia eu escreva um livro sobre isso...", pensou maroto.

De súbito, seus pensamentos voltaram para Sai. Imaginava que Sasuke não poderia causar danos sérios ao seu amigo, ainda assim, não podia deixar de ficar preocupado. Pelo temperamento do Uchiha, provavelmente sobraria para o outro. Contudo, não tinha como interceder por ele no momento, a única coisa que lhe restava, era torcer para que Sai conseguisse suportar.

Ainda em cima da cama, rolou para o lado e alcançou a cômoda, apanhou o telefone que estava sobre ela, discou rapidamente, e esperou que a pessoa do outro lado da linha o atendesse.

- Alô? Tsunade? Encontrei a matéria da capa.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

- Você vai me dizer tudo o que sabe! – Sasuke exigiu, enquanto fitava Sai preso a cadeira.

O outro moreno estava com um par de arranhões; pequenos cortes e marcas de socos. Mas nada que pudesse matá-lo realmente.

– Ande! Diga!

- Eu já disse, Sasuke. Eu não sei de nada.

- É claro que sabe! Você estava com ele! Está traindo a nossa família! – replicou, dando mais um soco potente em Sai. – Diga! – ordenou cada vez mais irritado.

- Sasuke? – chamou uma voz em um timbre frio a suas costas; interrompendo-o.

- Itachi, ele está nos traindo! – exclamou, olhando para o rapaz de tez extremamente pálida.

- Isso não lhe dá o direito de fazer isso, Sasuke. – o mais velho falou em tom claro de reprovação, dando a volta na cadeira onde o empregado estava preso e desatando as amarras, ordenando em seguida: – Vamos, levante-se, Sai. – comandou, e aguardou até que o empregado se prostrasse ao seu lado. Então, voltou-se para o irmão: – E você Sasuke, resolva seus problemas sem descontar em terceiros. Quer aquele repórter? Encontre-o utilizando-se dos seus próprios meios.

- Mas...

- Sem 'mas'. - Itachi o cortou. - Permiti que você fizesse tudo o queria. Fingi não ver muitas das coisas erradas que você faz. No entanto, não vou permitir que machuque o Sai mais do que já machucou.

- Ele! Sempre ele! Porque, Itachi? – inquiriu num tom carregado de magoa.

- PORQUE EU DEI A MINHA PALAVRA! – Itachi urrou e pela primeira vez, elevava a voz para o irmão mais novo. – Droga! Ele te ajudou quando você mais precisou! Eu prometi protegê-lo! E nem mesmo você fará com que eu quebre a minha palavra!

- Ótimo! Fique com ele então! Eu não preciso de você. Vivi anos sem você, e não fará nenhuma diferença se eu ficar o resto da minha vida sem te ver! – vociferou, passando por Sai e Itachi, batendo a porta com força excessiva.

Odiava o seu irmão.

Odiava Sai.

E principalmente...

Odiava aquele repórter por trazer tudo aquilo a tona.

∞**NaruSasu**∞

EXTRA!

_Médico preso após ser denunciado por abuso!_

_Após muitos anos de especulação e nenhuma prova, médico de ricos e famosos é preso graças a denuncia de um repórter. Os nomes das vítimas estão sendo mantidas em segredo, porém, seus relatos podem ser encontrados em diversas livrarias._

_Conhecido como Nekomata, o autor, relata toda a sua vida em um hospício onde passou dos doze aos dezesseis anos. E até hoje, o que se acreditava ser uma incrível história de ficção, virou vida real. Transcritas em forma de folhas de um velho diário, ele conta todo o seu desespero, a desolação e a sua única esperança: seu irmão. _(fotos exclusivas de Orochimaru à direita)

Leu e releu a reportagem que levava três paginas enormes de jornal, orgulhoso de si mesmo. Em pouco tempo conseguira tudo que precisava para um processo e mais do que isso: a primeira pagina tão desejada. Além do que, conseguira manter a identidade de seu gato negro em sigilo.

Dobrou o jornal e sorriu. Daria tudo para ver a cara do Uchiha ao se deparar com o jornal pela manhã. No entanto, teria que deixar para outra oportunidade o reencontro.

Pois, tinha certeza: haveria um reencontro.

E ele mal podia esperar.

**Fim... (?)**

* * *

**Notas: **Ahrm... Demorou mais saiu! O último capítulo é sempre muito complicado para mim, mesmo assim espero que tenha ficado bom. O final foi bem aberto, por isso cada uma pode dar o final lhe apetecer. Obrigado por tudo, seus comentários foram o meu combustível para eu terminar essa fic. E é claro, obrigado Andreia por betar a fic tão gentilmente. Beijos e até a próxima!

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

madStrawberry, MissOrange1991, MinieChan, Deza-L, Unknow-chan, Gabhyhinhachan, Blanxe, Double Side

_FELIZ ANO NOVO!_


End file.
